Once Upon A Dream
by grumpypirate
Summary: He haunted her dreams. He was her protector. They had met each other, Once upon a dream. LoganOC
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Dream

_  
__I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

For as long as I can remember he has haunted my dreams. He was tall and well built. Extremely well built. He could have easily snapped me in two with just a twitch of his pinky finger. His hair was dark and formed into two points at the top of his head. Weird, yes, but I came to love them. He had these mutton chop sideburns that I would normally hate but for some reason they seemed to work for him.

When I looked into his eyes I could see deep into the past. He gave the look that told me he had experienced more than his age let on. He was battle scarred, that was sure. His clothing never seemed to change much. He was always wearing jeans with a huge belt buckle, a white tank top covered by a flannel shirt with the top buttons undone, and a leather jacket. The look fit him. He never spoke to me, just simply looked at me.

Stared at me.

At first I was frightened by him but as time passed I came to think of him as my protector. The thought of him would drive my fears away. For instance, my school went into lockdown my sophomore year. It was terrifying. My classmates and I were huddled in a corner of our English class, not really knowing if this was simply a drill or if something was actually wrong. Yet, my protector crept into my thoughts and I immediately felt safe. When he was with me I felt more secure and confident with myself.

I most certainly was not one of the popular people in school. I wasn't even listed as a geek or a loner. I was just there. There was nothing special about me. I was five feet four inches, like so many others in my class, a size seven in jeans as well as shoes, just like everyone else. My lanky brown hair hung just past my shoulders. It frizzed in the front and hung wavy in the back no matter what I did with it. I finally gave up and kept it in a bun wherever I went. My hazel green eyes were hidden by the glasses I have had to wear for as long as I can remember.

I was self conscious and lacked any sort of beauty. I was just…there. I had friends, yes, but none that I could count as a true friend. They were just people I sat by in class, ate lunch with, and occasionally, very occasionally at that, hung out with. My books, movies, and my own imagination were my best friends.

Whereas I was boring my cousin was eccentric. Faye was everything I was not. Popular, beautiful, good with guys, friends with everyone. She was everything I wanted to be, yet she held a secret that no one knew of. Well except for her parents and myself. Faye was a mutant.

Yes, the smart, head cheerleader, dating the quarterback, had a special power. I envied her. Faye could control the plants around her, making them do her will. I had discovered Faye's powers by accident.

We were spending the summer at my grandmother's house and Faye was in the backyard when Grams asked me to go get her for dinner. Me being the smart one that I am decided to sneak up on her. There she was standing amidst the shrubbery, coaxing a vine to climb a tree. I freaked and screamed which startled Faye causing her to scream, making the vine tighten around the tree and the tree to fall over. Needless to say we had no story to tell my grandmother who ran outside to see both of us screaming and a fully grown tree with a vine wrapped around it broken at the middle. Faye swore me to secrecy that day and ever since we've had this unspoken bound.

We had always been close but with the secret between us, we were even closer. Faye was excellent at keeping her gift a secret. No one even suspected her. That is, until the day her powers simply exploded.

It was the end of our junior year and the two of us were helping an elderly lady with her garden. Suddenly Faye was doubled over grasping her head. The plants around us started going crazy. Vines come from out of no where and made a cocoon around her. I got her home as fast as I could. A day later she was contacted by one Professor Charles Xavier. Soon her things were packed and she was leaving our little town in Texas, headed for New York and I was left alone.

No matter how popular she was, Faye never left me in the dust. She was always there for me and now, my senior year when I needed her the most, she was gone. We exchanged letters every week but I was lonely.

It wasn't until two weeks before Christmas vacation that I received a letter from Faye telling me that I had permission from the Professor to stay in New York for Christmas. Included was a plane ticket. The next two weeks passed excruciatingly slow but I was finally on a plane headed to Faye and I couldn't have been happier. Little did I know that at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, I would meet my protector.

My name is Sydney Reba Woods and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Britt601 for reviewing! You're AWSOME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.  
**

**Once Upon a Dream Part II**

Logan growled in annoyance. It was bad enough having little hormonal teenagers running around the mansion but Chuck had the bright idea to let the few who chose to stay for Christmas invite someone over.

He took a long drag of his cigar before crushing it in the palm of his hand, winching slightly as the wound healed itself. He let out a sigh before turning and heading into the mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney gasped in disbelief at the mansion that loomed before her. She expected the place to be large but this was just ridiculous. Not only was there a mansion that could fit over a hundred of her own houses into it, but the place also had a tennis court, pool, basketball court, soccer field, and a gym.

The car pulled though the gates and stopped in front of the steps leading to the double doors.

"SSSSSSSYYYYYYDDDDDDDDNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEYYYYY" Faye yelled running down the steps and launching herself at Sydney who had just emerged from the car.

"Faye…I…can't…breathe" Sydney gasped trying to untangle herself from Faye's bone crushing hug.

"I have missed you so much!" Faye exclaimed helping Sydney pick up one of her duffel bags.

"I've missed you too Faye." Sydney replied. "Man this place is freaking huge!" Sydney grabbed her other bag and followed her cousin through the doors.

"You get use to it after a while." Faye replied. "My roommate went home for Christmas so you can sleep in her bed. Come on, we'll put your stuff in my room and then you can meet everyone."

Sydney was exhausted but knew better than to argue with Faye.

Faye dragged Sydney up the stairs and tossed her stuff on the unoccupied bed in the room before dragging her back down the stairs. Along the way, the two managed to run smack dab into Logan who was making his way to the kitchen.

"Faye, remember the no running rule." He scolded her while reaching down and helping the two girls up.

As he grasped Sydney's elbow an electric shock rippled through his body. Sydney looked up at the man who they had run into her mouth dropped open and butterflies filled her stomach.

Standing in front of her was her protector.

"Yeah, no running in the halls got it Logan." Faye replied gripping Sydney's hand and pulling her along.

"Faye. Faye, hold up a second." Sydney said once they were well down the hall and Logan was no longer in sight. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Logan, code name Wolverine." Faye replied. "He's a teacher here. He teaches gym and does self defense classes. Why do you ask?"

"I…I think I've met him before." Sydney said softly.

"Where in the world would you have met Logan? You've never been out of Texas." Faye said turning toward her cousin.

"Once upon a dream." Sydney replied softly.

"Once upon a dream?" Faye asked with a laugh. "You mean like in Sleeping Beauty?"

"Umm…yeah, kind of like that." Sydney replied.

"Honey, I think you've watched one too many Disney movies. It's time to start cutting back." Faye said laughing. She led a very red Sydney into the rec room where many of the teenagers were gathered around the big screen TV watching some movie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan watched Faye drag the other girl away toward the rec room.

Faye was one of the few teenagers who Logan could actually stand being around for longer five minutes. Sure she chattered a lot, but if you gave her a glare she kept quiet. She was automatically likeable. But yet, who didn't like the girl. That kid was friends with anyone and everyone. It didn't seem possible for her to have an enemy in the world. Yet, there was something about the girl with her.

She was familiar and when he had touched her, a bolt of electricity surged through him. Logan shrugged it off and made a beeline for the gym. He had some newly acquired energy that needed to be burned off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney's head was spinning.

Faye had introduced her to almost every person in the mansion and Sydney couldn't seem to be able to keep track of all of them. She did remember, however, that there was a southern girl named Rogue, whose skin you couldn't touch, a boy named Bobby who could freeze the moisture in the air, a girl who could walk through wall, Sydney thought her name was Kitty, and a boy by the name of Peter who could turn his body into solid metal. Other than those four, the names and faces, much less their powers were lost to her.

Worse than that was the fact that a headache was beginning to form was that Faye was just plain not shutting up, not to mention the fact that she was almost out of extra strength rapid release Tylenol, the only thing that could actually help subdue her pounding head once it started.

"Faye for the love of Homer Simpson shut up." Sydney said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry Syd. Head hurts?" Faye asked walking over to her cousin.

"Yeah" Sydney replied. "I'm almost out of my meds too."

"Why don't we go down to dinner and rustle up some grub." Faye suggested walking towards the door.

"Nah, I'm not really that hungry." Sydney replied. "You go ahead. I think I'm just going to head to bed early."

"Are you sure?" Faye asked.

"Positive." Sydney replied.

That night Logan was in Sydney's dreams but this time he did something different. Instead of standing there and staring at her like always, he bent down and gently touched her cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney awoke early the next morning. The mansion was quiet, the only noise about was the birds chirping outside.

She walked over to the window and glanced outside. It was beautiful out. The sun was not quite up yet and Sydney liked it like that.

Sun had never been her best friend. She burned very easily so she tended to avoid going outside, opting to stay as white as possible, never one for a tan.

Suddenly the thought came to her to take a run. She never was one for exercise, didn't like it that much, but every once in a while, she would get the urge to just forget about everything and run.

She slipped on a pair of Adidas running pants and her blue tank top with some socks and a pair of sneakers that had to be three years old and falling apart. She also pulled on an oversized sweater to keep her warm against the cold December air.

She scribbled a note to Faye letting her know where she was and then silently crept out of the room, down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sweat was pouring off Sydney as she rounded a corner. He breathing was heavy and she was exhausted, yet something kept pushing her onward.

She had just finished her fifth lap around the mansion when she ran smack dab into something rock hard, causing her to fall backwards. Before she hit the ground, strong arms stopped her.

She opened her eyes, which had closed in preparation for the impact, only to quickly close them again when she discovered her savior was none other than Logan.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, still holding her body away from the ground.

"Yeah" she replied her face turning a bright red.

He stood her back up, her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"I'm Logan." He said offering his hand.

"Sydney." She replied taking the outstretched hand that had to be three times bigger than hers.

An electric shock passed through them causing the two to break apart.

"I…uh…I have to go." Sydney said backing away towards the mansion doors. "I'll…um…see you around."

Sydney raced off towards Faye's room. She desperately needed a shower and some time to think.

Once Faye was awake the day seemed to pass quickly. She saw Logan only once that day and his face was radiating with anger. When she asked Faye about it, she had simply shrugged and said he was always like that.

When the dreams came to Faye that night, for the first time ever, Logan said something to her. He simply looked at her and said "Sydney."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated, they make me actually want to continute working on something.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Thank you sooooooooooo much to everyone that has reviewed and added me to their Favorites/Alert lists!!! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part III**

Logan couldn't sleep. Each time he would close his eyes the image of Sydney would pop into his head. He had finally remembered where he had seen her before. It was in a dream; several dreams in fact. She would always stand there looking at him, a soft look in her eyes.

Logan had to see her again. Talk to her. He decided to try the next day and see if she was up running like the previous morning. Finally satisfying his inquisitive nature, he quickly fell asleep only to be plagued first by dreams of his past but then by Sydney.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just as Logan had predicted, Sydney was up early running around the mansion.

She was on her fourth lap and had failed to notice Logan who was sitting on the steps of the mansion watching her, a bottle of water in hand.

Once she completed her fifth lap Sydney stopped and started walking back towards the mansion trying to catch her breath. It was then she saw the figure that had been watching her.

"Here" he said tossing her the bottle of water.

"Thanks" she replied catching it with the tips of her fingers.

She took several long gulps before sitting down on the steps beside Logan but with enough distance between the two for her to be in her comfort zone.

"So you run much?" Logan asked looking around the yard.

"Not really." Sydney replied. "I just got the sudden urge."

The two sat quietly for several minutes simply enjoying the light breeze.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sydney asked breaking the silence.

"Sure" Logan replied.

"Why are you always so grumpy?"

Logan shrugged before replying. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I've got a lot on my mind."

Satisfied with his answer Sydney got up and with a "see you later," headed inside to shower.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For the next week the pattern would repeat over and over.

Sydney would awake early and take a run. Afterwards, Logan would be waiting on the steps for her, a bottle of water in hand. The two would hold a small conversation over the simple things in life, such as the weather, and then Sydney would head inside while Logan went down to the gym to pay a visit to his punching bag.

If they saw each other during the day it was only a quick glance and no words were exchanged.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sydney had been at Xavier's house for little more than a week yet for some odd reason she felt at peace. She felt…at home.

Maybe it was the fact that she was able to connect with the people there. She had already become good friends with several of the students including Rogue and Kitty. She had even taken a liking to the wise old professor who was always good for a conversation, or even a therapy session when she needed it.

She was extremely grateful for Dr. Jean Grey who had introduced her into the field of medicine. It was there where she found her true calling.

Sydney had been helping the good doctor out in the lab and found she loved bandaging up the small children's scrapes. Jean suggested nursing and even gave her some information on several excellent nursing schools located in and around New York. She herself volunteered to help Sydney out by teaching her the different medical terms and letting her take care of the many emergencies that came into the medical bay.

Despite all of this, the one thing that made her feel the at home the most.

The most at peace.

The most safe and secure was Logan.

Her time with him was the highlight of the day and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you ever get jealous of Faye?" Logan asked Sydney one morning as the two were sitting on the mansion steps watching the birds play in the large fountain.

"A lot actually." Sydney replied. "She was…is… everything I ever wanted to be. She's smart, funny, athletic, and everyone simply adores her. I was the complete opposite."

"You're not completely the opposite." Logan said turning toward her. "You're smart too. Plus you're funny. You make me laugh at least. Plus you're athletic."

"I'm not athletic." Sydney replied. "I can run but if I so much as touch a volleyball or even look at a tennis racket someone gets hurt. I'm just not coordinated enough. Besides with Faye around I cold never compete in anything. She always beat me in whatever we did, so, I just gave up."

"If it helps," Logan said, "I like you better than I do Faye."

"Really?" Sydney asked surprised.

"Yeah" Logan replied. "You're a lot quieter."

Sydney let out a giggle before turning and going inside. Logan turned and watcher her go.

She was way too young for him and he knew that, yet, he felt himself falling for her more and more. He felt an immense need to protect her from everything. To show her that she was special, better than her cousin. He wanted to show her, dare he say it, the love he had for her.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews are AWSOME! I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Thank you to DeathsSilencedAngel and Forever Writing Dani for reviewing! You Guys are AWSOME! Have a cookie!  
**

**Once Upon a Dream Part IV**

It was two days before Christmas and Logan was in the garage working on his, technically Scott's motorcycle.

Jean, Scott, Storm, and the Professor had taken all of the students out to the mall to buy any last minute Christmas gifts. Logan hated shopping and became extremely grouchy thereby was excused from the duty.

He had been working so intently on his bike that he failed to notice the extra body in the room.

"Damn it" he muttered trying to reach his large hand inside the bike to tighten a screw. "Damn pretty boy must have hands the size of a freakin pixie."

"Want some help?" A voice asked from over by the car she was sitting on top of.

Logan jumped in surprise and banged his head on the bike.

"I thought you went out with the others." He said rubbing his head as the pain subsided.

"Nah I hate shopping." Sydney said sliding off the car hood and walking over to him. "Do you want some help or not?"

"Yeah" he replied handing her a screwdriver. "I need that screw behind the motor tightened. Damn One-eye must have had the smallest hands in the world to tighten the thing."

"He probably got Jean to do it for him." Sydney suggested, giving the screw a few good turns before handing the tool back to Logan.

"Thanks" he said talking the object back and placing it in the toolbox sitting beside the bike.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked standing up and wiping his hands on a grease rag.

"Sure" Sydney replied following him out of the garage and into the cold December air.

The two walked around the pool and were headed towards the soccer field when Logan noticed Sydney shivering although she was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a sweater.

"Here" he said pulling off his jacket and putting it around her trembling shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to such cold weather. Back in Texas winters were only in the 50's, maybe getting down to the 30's on a rare occasion."

Logan nodded and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him to keep her warm.

Gradually, Sydney began to stop shivering but Logan continued to hold her close, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his.

"So I'm guessing this is the first time you've seen snow." He said as they rounded a corner of the mansion where just days earlier the younger children had decorated the yard with snow.

"Yep" Sydney replied. "The most we have in Texas is an occasional bit of ice. I can remember when I was really little it did snow once. My dad made a sled out of an old tub and pulled my around the yard. Then my sister got in it and broke the thing. I was so mad at her, then the snow melted and we haven't seen any since then."

"You never told me you had a sister." Logan said.

"Yeah, I've actually have three of them." Sydney replied. "All married with kids too."

"So I'm guessing you're the youngest." Logan said.

"Yeah" Sydney replied downcast. "And being the youngest isn't what it's made out to be. When I was born my third sister had cancer so all the attention was focused on her. By the time she was all better I was five and my oldest sister was getting married. A year later she had her first kid. Naturally all the attention went to the new grandkid and I was left alone. If it wasn't for Faye I don't think I ever would have made it. As the years went on, my other sisters were married and the kids were born. I was mostly left alone which is probably why my social skills are as bad as they are."

"I'm sorry." Logan said squeezing her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry" Sydney replied, "It's not you're fault. Just my bad luck I guess."

"Hmmm… being that you have hardly ever seen snow I doubt you've ever had an actual snowball fight." Logan said mischievously as he grabbed a hand full of snow and squashing it into her hair before taking off running.

"Hey no fair!" Sydney yelled running after him, throwing some snow but missing her target drastically.

Logan disappeared and Sydney stopped and let out a huff of annoyance. Suddenly, she felt someone tackle her, bringing her to the ground. Logan merely laughed s she struggled beneath him. He grabbed a handful of snow and slowly rubbed it in her hair.

"That's not fair!" she whined trying to shake out the cold wetness.

"And just how is it not fair?" Logan teased.

"You're bigger than me, not to mention stronger." She said.

He laughed at her and helped her up, brushing the snow that had begun to fall again from off her shoulders.

Sydney decided retaliation was a necessity and she threw a handful of snow at his face, catching his mouth wide open. She laughed and began running back toward the doors of the mansion. Logan easily caught up to her and picker her up, laughing as she struggled in his arms.

He made it into the mansion and headed to the kitchen where he dropped her in a chair and began rummaging through the cabinets. Sydney laughed as he growled in annoyance at not being able to find what he was looking for.

"What are you trying to find?" she asked amidst bits of laughter.

"The damn coco." He muttered swinging shut the cabinet he was looking in before opening up the next one.

"I think they used the last of it yesterday." Sydney said. "Storm put it on the grocery list I think."

"That would explain it." He said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Well, now what?" she asked.

"I think I hear the caravan of mall people approaching." He said leaning his ear toward the nearby window to hear better. "I'm sure they need help with the bags."

"Mmm…okay." Sydney said. "You help with the bags. I'm going to go get out of these wet clothes. I'll see you later."

Sydney hurried up the stairs and to Faye's room before Logan could protest that he was indeed not a bag boy.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was later that night that Faye discovered Logan's jacket laying on the bed her cousin currently occupied.

"Umm…Syd…why in the hell is Logan's jacket occupying a space on you're bed?" she asked her left eyebrow raised.

"Oh, he let me wear it while we were having a snowball fight this afternoon. I guess I just forgot to give it back to him." Sydney replied casually.

"Logan was involved in a snowball fight?" Faye asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Sydney replied. "Well I think I'll just go return it to him."

She grabbed the jacket and headed up the stairs and to the teacher's hallway where Logan's room was located. She found the right door and knocked. The door opened and Logan stood before her clad only in his jeans.

"I…um…here." Sydney said thrusting his jacket at him before turning and quickly walking back down the stairs.

Logan smirked and turned closing the door behind him. His jacket smelled just like her, cucumbers and melon with a dash of passion fruit.

Sydney stumbled back into Faye's room still bright red and collapsed into bed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Faye asked turning from the magazine she was reading.

"I just saw Logan shirtless." Sydney mumbled.

"Did you really?" Faye asked excited. "How'd he look?"

"Gorgeous." Sydney replied.

That night the image of a shirtless Logan was imbedded into her dreams and she work up desperately needing a run followed by a long shower.

Logan was in no better shape. The image of Sydney covering in snow wearing his jacket repeated over and over in his own dreams.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews are AWSOME! If you push the little button I'll give you a cookie!**

**I do have to say that the part about the broken slede did happen and I'm still pissed at my sister for it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, it does mean a lot to me and I will do my best to respond to each and every one!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part V**

On Christmas Eve Day Faye, Rogue, Kitty, and a very hyper Jubilee decided it would be fun to drag Sydney out onto the frozen lake behind the mansion to go ice skating. Needless to say the even did not go so well and Sydney stalked off the ice thirty minutes after being pulled on cold, bruised, wet and hungry.

"What the hell happened to you?" Logan asked as Sydney stalked past him in the hallway.

"Damn hyper teenagers and their freaking need to skate on the frozen water." She mumbled.

"Ahhh I see." He replied jogging quickly to catch up with her. "You okay?"

"Fine and dandy." She replied angrily opening the door and then quickly closing it in Logan's face.

She peeled off the wet clothing and pulled on some pajamas before climbing into bed and falling asleep. She was woken up several hours later by Faye bounding into the room.

"Aww don't be mad at us Syd." She said sitting down on Sydney's bed. "It was just a bit of fun. Besides, it's Christmas Eve. It would be immoral if you were upset on today of all days."

Sydney responded by throwing a pillow at her cousin. It wasn't the fact that she was mad anymore, the Logan dreams had taken care of that; she was just annoyed at Faye for walking her up.

"Fine be like that." Faye said getting up off the bed in a huff. "I'll just find someone who can get you out of bed."

Sydney ignored that comment and drifted back off to sleep only to be awakened by the sound of heavy boots on the floor which could only belong to one man.

Sydney pulled the covers tighter around her but they were of no use. Logan already had the covers off of her and was giving her an evil stare.

"It's Christmas Eve, get out of bed Sydney." He said poking her in her side.

"No" Sydney replied pulling the pillow over her head.

"Fine, you asked for it." Logan responded. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head while the other hand began to tickle her ferociously.

"Logan stop!" Sydney yelled in-between fits of laughter.

"Not until you're out of bed." He replied.

"Okay. Okay I'll give." She shrieked.

The tickling ceased and Logan let go of Sydney's hands.

"Okay I'm up now what?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I was just sent to get you up, not entertainer you."

"Damn you Faye." Sydney muttered as a laughing Logan left the room.

Sydney sighted and went to change out of her pajamas and into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sydney spent the remainder of the day playing monopoly with Rogue, bobby, Peter, Kitty, and Faye.

It was nearing eleven o'clock at night when the crew called it quits. Kitty had been asleep on Peter's shoulder for the last half our and even the normally hyper Faye was beginning to yawn.

The teens trudged up the stairs and to bed.

An hour passed and yet Sydney still couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, even tried beating up a pillow, but nothing worked. Finally she gave up and after pulling on her University of Texas Longhorns hoodie, she silently crept past a slightly snoring Faye and out of the room. Not knowing where to go, she crept down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where one warm body already sat, also unable to sleep.

"Couldn't' sleep?" the voice asked surprising Sydney.

Once over the initial shock, Sydney glanced over to see Logan.

"No" she said quietly sitting across from him. She glanced at the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the table in front of Logan.

"And I thought this was a school." She said jokingly, pointing at the bottle.

"Early Christmas present from Storm." He muttered putting the cap back on.

"Oh you don't have to stop your drinking fest just because of me." Sydney told him sincerely.

"I wouldn't want to corrupt you." He returned.

"Oh trust me, I'm already corrupted." Sydney said opening the bottle back up and taking a swig to the astonishment of Logan. She smirked and then laughed at the look on his face.

"My family is German. I was introduced to alcohol at the age of five. I go to school with a bunch of rednecks. Trust me, I know what alcohol is. At any given family wedding we can go through four kegs easily. My dad's brother and my mothers' brother make homemade wine each year so you don't have to worry about my well being. I don't like the heavy stuff anyways. I would prefer something fruitier and less apt to get me wasted."

"Ya know you really surprise me sometimes." Logan said taking another swig of the liquor.

I'm not the good little girl you think I am." Sydney replied. "I have my secrets too."

"When you turn twenty-one I'm taking you out drinking." Logan said thoughtfully after a few moments of silence.

"I'll hold you to that." Sydney replied getting up. "I'm going to bed. I think Mr. Daniels is working on putting me to sleep." She began walking out of the kitchen but stopped once she got to the doorway. "Merry Christmas Logan.

"Merry Christmas Sydney" He replied back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damn it Faye I want to sleep." Sydney grumbled at her extremely chipper cousin who was whacking her over the head with a pillow.

"Nope it's Christmas and I want to open presents with you." Fay replied in a sing-song voice and began to pull the covers off of Sydney.

"You're an annoying git you know that." Sydney said grumpily getting out of bed. "I'm up but I sure as hell ain't gonna get out of these pajamas anytime soon."

"Suit yourself." Faye replied bounding out of the room, probably to go wake up the other members of the mansion.

It was five-thirty and Sydney doubted any of them would be happy to be awake at this time, Christmas or no Christmas. Even Sydney with her running, didn't wake up until at least six-fifteen. She contemplated going back to bed but knew Faye would be back with vengeance if that happened.

She gave a sigh before heading into the living room where the giant Christmas tree stood, piled high underneath it were presents of all shapes and sizes. Sydney made her way to the couch and curled up on one end of it. It didn't' take long for the sound of shuffled feet and yawns to fill the air. A body sank on the couch next to Sydney forcing her to open her eyes.

"I see she got you too." Sydney said to the grumpy Wolverine sitting next to her.

"Damn pixie wouldn't leave me alone." He mumbled, his head using her shoulder as a pillow.

Sydney looked around the room at the many occupants. It seemed Faye had woken up every occupant in the mansion. Rogue and bobby sat on the loveseat yawning and Kitty was already back asleep using Peter's shoulder as a pillow, from their place on the floor. Several of the younger kids were sparkled around the floor, like Kitty, asleep. Even professor Xavier looked ready to fall out of his chair. The only soul who seemed to shown any signs of life was Faye who was already at the tree grabbing gifts to pass out.

As soon as presents were tossed at them, the inhabitants of the mansion woke up and soon wrapping paper littered the floor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took no time at all for the presents to be removed from their wrappings and soon everyone had a pile of presents sitting beside them, including Sydney.

The younger children were all playing with their toys while some of the older students sat in groups talking while others had gone back to bed.

Storm, Jean, Scott, and the Professor were all in the kitchen getting breakfast while Logan was gently snoring on Sydney's shoulder. Faye was sitting on the other side of him, passed out over the couch's arm.

Sydney looked around her and studied every person in the room. She leaned her head on Logan's' and let sleep overtake her.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sydney awoke to a bright flash of light and giggling.

She heard a grown from Logan and opened her eyes to see Faye smiling down at both of them, a camera in her hand.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten you that blasted thing." Sydney grumbled standing up and stretching. She collected her gifts and after giving Logan a pat on the shoulder, headed up the stairs and to Faye's room. After dumping the gifts on her bed and changing, she went back downstairs to have breakfast and just spend the rest of the day relaxing.

**Reviews are AWSOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter and I do feel bad that it is a short one, but there is a reason for that. *winks* Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed you guys are awsome and are what keep this story running! I shall try my best not to be delayed with the next chapter but who knows what the future holds, I do promise to keep up with this story as much as possible. Thank you thank you thank you and I am still sorry about it being late. **

**Once Upon a Dream Part VI**

It seemed that Sydney's time at Xavier's flew by quickly and she soon found herself starting at the calendar on Faye's desk New Years Eve. She would be heading home on the second and starting school on the fifth.

She sighed and tugged at the sleeves of her shirt before looking at the clock.

Eleven forty-five.

There were only fifteen minutes left in the year and most of the inhabitants of the mansion were downstairs partying it up. With another sigh Sydney turned and walked down the stairs and headed outside.

It wasn't that she didn't' want to bring in the New Year with her friends; she just didn't want to see the many couples making out.

Friends.

She stopped by the fountain and contemplated the meaning.

She had never really had true friends before this. The concept itself seemed strange and foreign to her. Would they all forget her once she left and they got back to their regular lives?

All this worrying was beginning to give her a headache and she had long ago run out of her meds.

"Ain't it a bit late for you to be strolling out in the yard?" a voice asked from behind Sydney making her jump.

Logan stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"I just needed some time to think." She replied turning around and watching the water fall.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked his voice gruff.

Sydney knew Logan hated emotional crap and the whole sharing feelings things so Sydney simply shook her head.

"Nah I'm okay." She replied.

The countdown to the New Year began inside.

Ten…nine…eight…Logan moved closer to Sydney.

Seven…Six…Five…he took hold of her hand, pulling her closer to him.

Four…three…two…his lips bent down towards hers and as soon as the one and Happy New Year was shouted, his lips captured hers in a sweet kiss.

It didn't last long but for Sydney it was magical.

Logan released her and disappeared back into the shadows leaving Sydney standing there, her fingers touching her lips and a smile playing on her face.

Her first kiss was given to her by her protector.

By the man she loved.

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Once again a HUGE thank you to everyone that reads this and an even bigger one to those that read! I hope this helps make up for the last chapter being so incredibly short! Enjoy!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part VII**

The following day was Sydney's last full day at the mansion.

Tears had already been shed and hugs given along with phone numbers and promises to call. Even Dr. Grey had let a few tears slide as she said goodbye to her pupil. Though her stay had been short, Sydney had found true friends as Xavier's.

Now everyone was in bed except for Sydney who was sitting outside under a tree, shivering slightly, watching the moonlight dance on the frozen lake.

A tear slid down her face followed by another and another. Soon, a waterfall of silent tears was cascading downward.

"Don't you know that pretty girls ain't supposed to cry?" Logan asked taking a seat beside her.

"I guess its okay for me to cry than." Sydney said, not looking at him. "I'm sure as hell not a pretty girl."

"Don't say things like that Sydney." Logan said softly. "You are pretty. Hell, you're prettier thank Faye. Don't you ever tell yourself otherwise." Logan reached over and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You think I'm pretty?" Sydney asked taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Beautiful." He replied.

Reaching over, Logan dropped an arm over Sydney's shoulder who moved closer to him and laid her head against him.

"Want to know something weird?" Sydney asked after several minutes of silence. "I met you before all of this."

"Oh really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Sydney replied. "Once upon a dream."

"Funny" Logan chuckled, "I've had that some feeling."

Sydney smiled and snuggled closer to Logan for warmth.

"Show me you're claws Logan." Sydney said softly. "I've only heard about them and I want to see them."

Logan sighed but decided not to argue. He popped out his claws while Sydney ran her hands over them.

"Does it hurt when they come out?" she asked absorbed in running her fingers over his knuckles.

"Every damn time." He replied before pulling the claws back in.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." She mumbled.

"Why, because you'll miss me?" Logan teased.

"Well, that and I hate flying." Sydney replied giggling.

"Me too kid." Logan said. "Me too."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There were no tears or goodbye as Sydney climbed into the car, only "I'll see you later".

The ride back to Texas was long and boring. The fifth rolled around and Sydney was forced back into her old routine of going to school, being ignored, homework, food, dishes, TV, and finally sleep.

One night, about a month after returning home, the pain was too much for Sydney to hold in and the tears poured down.

"Damn it Logan I need you." She whispered curling up on her bed.

Somewhere in New York Logan awoke with a start. He had just gotten back from a mission, apparently there was new evil afoot and it wasn't Magneto. He felt that something was wrong, yet he couldn't place it. His thought then drifted to the young woman from Texas who inhabited his dreams. That was where he found his answers. He could feel that Sydney was hurting.

He reached for the phone beside his bed and then pulled open the many draws in the dresser searching for the number Sydney had written down for him. He dialed and patiently waited for her to pick up.

"Hello" came the soft voice he was looking for followed by a sniffle.

"You alright Darlin'?" he asked her concerned.

"Logan is that you?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm here." He replied. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Logan." Sydney replied, but Logan knew better than that. He could sense the pain she was feeling.

"Don't lie to me Darlin," he said, "now tell me what's wrong."

"It's just" she began before bursting out sobbing, "I'm just so lonely. I miss New York and I miss Xavier's and I miss Faye but most of all I miss you."

"Hey calm down Darlin." He said wishing he could hold her in his arms and comfort her. "It's going to be alright. You only got three months of school left. Did you send in that application like Jean told you to?"

"Yes." She replied still sniffling.

"Then everything will be okay." He reassured her. "In no time at all you'll be back here. I promise."

"Really?" she asked. "Really." He replied.

"Thank you Logan." She said.

"You're welcome darlin'. Now get some sleep." He instructed.

Sydney hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep, Logan watching her in her dreams always there to protect her.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just like Logan promised, time rolled on and soon Sydney found herself staring graduation in the face.

She had never expected Faye to be at the ceremony much less Logan, but there they were, Faye yelling a screaming in the stands with Logan below them, patiently smoking a cigar.

Faye nearly squeezed Sydney to death once the ceremony was over. Luckily, Logan came to the rescue, as always, and pried Faye off the poor graduate.

"I can't believe the two of you came." Sydney said once she caught her breath.

"Half pint over here wouldn't leave poor Chuck alone until he let her go." Logan said pointing at Faye.

"I understand why she's here, but what about you?" Sydney asked teasingly.

"If you want me to go I can leave." Logan replied beginning to walk away.

Sydney's eyes got huge and she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't even think about it you brute." She said making Faye laugh.

"Ahh darling you know I ain't going anywhere." He replied swinging his arm around her shoulder.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Within two weeks, Sydney had everything packed, ready to leave for New York. She had talked Logan into renting a U-haul and driving her things to New York instead of making her fly there with them.

Luckily, Sydney had talked Faye out of taking the drive with them, mentioning there would be very little space and the trip would be long and boring over and over again.

It didn't take but an hour for Logan to load up the u-haul and throw Sydney in the seat next to him before they were off.

"Logan, I'm worried about moving into my apartment." Sydney said, an hour into the drive.

Logan sighed and shook his head before replying. "First you refuse Chuck's offer to live in the mansion and now you're worried about the apartment. Sometimes you're as unclear as you're cousin."

"You know I turned down Professor Xavier's offer because I don't belong at the mansion." Sydney said staring out at the window, watching the trees go bye. "I ain't like the rest of you."

"Sydney you know that doesn't matter." Logan replied.

"Maybe not to you, but it does to me. I would feel too out of place." She responded.

"You seemed perfectly alright at Christmas." Logan said reaching into the bag beside him looking for a cigar.

"Well that's because there weren't as many people there as normal." She replied taking the bag from him and handing him a cigar along with a lighter.

"Look Darlin, I would feel better if you were at Xavier's. At least there I could keep an eye on you."

"Logan what would everyone else say?" Sydney asked, feigning shock. "You do actually have a heart."

"Oh shut it Australia or I'll turn around and take your butt right back." Logan replied.

"Australia?" Sydney asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, Sydney Australia." Logan replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a puff of his cigar.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia." Sydney said laying her head against the window.

"Maybe someday I'll take you there." Logan replied.

A small smile appeared on Sydney's face before sleep overtook her.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Sydney awoke it was dark outside and the U-haul had stopped moving. Sydney looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw it flashing ten at night. Their journey had stared at ten that morning. Had she really slept for almost twelve hours? That's what she hated most about long trips. She'd fall asleep and not wake up for hours thus meaning she would be up all night.

Sydney looked around and began to panic at not seeing Logan. The door suddenly opened and Logan pulled himself in.

"Here, I got you some food." He said tossing her a burger and a coke.

"Thanks" she replied twisting the top off the coke. "Are you going to be able to drive?"

"I'll be fine." He replied.

The duo was only half way into their trip and it was driving Sydney mad. Had she been Faye, Logan would already have sliced her open due to the nonstop "are we there yet?" but Sydney was not Faye and kept quiet, staring out the window, occasionally glancing at Logan.

After four more hours of being awake, Sydney had drifted back to sleep. When she woke up, she was no longer in the seat of the U-Haul but a bed. A bed with Faye staring down at her.

"It's about damn time you woke up." Faye said poking Sydney.

"You know I always sleep a lot on trips." Sydney replied sitting up and stretching. "Now can we get some food? I'm starved."

"Man I missed you." Faye replied laughing, leading her out of the room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan was down in the danger room running through a sentinel program to get his frustration out.

"Damn woman just won't bloody listen." He snarled slicing the head off an oncoming robot.

"Won't move in for her own safety." He plunged his claws into two more robots followed closely by two more.

The simulation ended and the Wolverine exited the room popping his knocked and grumbling under his breath as he went.

He needed a shower, and certainly a change of clothes. Some sleep would do him some good too, but there would be time for that later. Right now he just wanted to convince Sydney to move into the mansion and not that blasted apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**As always, thank to those that read and especially reveiw! You make my day. **

**Once Upon a Dream Part VIII**

Logan had never meant to fall asleep but his bed just looked so inviting once he had finished his shower, and he couldn't help but lay down on it.

When Logan emerged from his room, he made his way into the kitchen where he was hoping Sydney was so he could give her a piece of his mind. Instead, he found Jean and Faye sitting at the table.

"Where's Sydney?" he asked crossing his arms and looking at them sternly.

"Well you were sleeping and she didn't want to wake you, so she recruited Peter and Bobby to help her and while they were leaving they ran into Hank who volunteered to help her move all of her stuff in but she wouldn't let me come; something about not wanting her stuff nicked or broken." Faye said, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Damn it." Logan uttered stalking out of the kitchen and to the garage.

"Someone needs to get that man some happy pills." Faye said to Jean once Logan was out of earshot.

"Surprisingly he does have a happy pill." Jean replied. "It's called your cousin."

"Hey Jean, you're a telepath." Faye said her eyes twinkling, "Tell me, how many times a day does our Wolvie have improper thoughts on my dear cousin?"

Jean shuddered and gave Faye a death glare before answering. "That is most certainly not something I want to know about. I try to stay out of his head as much as possible."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan sped down the road on his motorcycle, trying his best to remember the location of Sydney's apartment. He knew the place was in the cheap part of town but yet not in the slums. He also remembered the street had something to do with green.

He glanced around and saw an upcoming street sign labeled Evergreen Terrace and decided to take a chance. He was almost completely down the street when he noticed a U-haul a block away. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a furry blue figure grab a box from inside.

He pulled up alongside the U-haul and turned the engine off. Looking around, he spotted Sydney walking out of the apartment and headed his way.

"Hey Logan," she said upon reaching him, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"We need to talk." He said grabbing her arm and steering her into the apartment. "Take a break boys." He said before closing the door.

"Okay Logan what's wrong?" Sydney asked crossing her arms and staring up at him.

"I can't let you do this." He simply said staring back down at her.

"Do what?" she asked, "Start my life?"

"No" he replied shaking his head, "I can't let you move into this place."

"Logan, we've been over this, I'll be fine." Sydney said moving closer to him and putting her hands on his arms.

"But what happens if you're not." Logan replied angrily. "It's not like you're in the best part of town. This place is riddled with crazy lunatics who would like nothing more than to slice you up."

"Logan" Sydney said softly, "One, it's not like I'm going to be here every second of the day. I have school plus raining, not to mention the part time job I'm going to have to get to pay for everything. Two, you can come over any time you want to check up on me, and I'm pretty sure Faye will be over a lot of the time. Three, if the little old lady who lives two doors down and has been here for sixteen years can manage to live without a singe thing happening to her than so can I."

"Damn it Australia," Logan sighed, "I just don't want to have to spend my day worrying about you. Please don't do this."

"You'd do that anyways." Sydney replied. "My mind is made up and that is that. Don't worry Logan, I'll be fine."

Sydney gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved around him towards the door but Logan pulled her back. He pulled her into a kiss to which she responded by snaking her arms around his neck. Soon the two were in a full blown out make out session when the door swung open to reveal Peter and Bobby.

"We were worried." Peter said in his heavy Russian accent as the two broke apart.

"No need to worry." Sydney said patting him on the arm, "Now let's get back to work."

With another man on the job, all the boxes were soon moved into the small apartment Sydney would be calling home.

Peter and Bobby took the U-haul to get it turned in while Hank headed back to the mansion, leaving Sydney and Logan alone.

"Well now what do we do?" Sydney asked sitting amongst a pile of unopened boxes.

"Want to take a drive?" Logan asked jingling his keys.

"Just try and not kill me." Sydney replied getting up and walking over towards him.

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin." He said pulling her towards him and capturing her lips.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was dark before Logan made it back to the mansion with a sleeping Sydney.

Apparently the pure terror and joy of being on the back of a motorcycle had taken a lot out of her, not to mention the moving of boxes all day.

He parked the bike in the garage before carefully lifting Sydney up. Carrying her, he made his way through the quiet mansion and up to his room where he deposited her on his bed. Logan chuckled as she immediately rolled over and snuggled into his pillow.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get into bed?" he heard her say softly into the pillow.

Chuckling, Logan pealed off his jeans, jacket, and shirt before climbing into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her, earning a sigh of content from Sydney.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews!!! Updates this week may not come quickly, my nieces are over, all three, and are already driving me crazy so I don't know how much time I'll have to write, so please be patient with me and I'll try and hold it together and not go crazy. **

**Once Upon a Dream Part IX**

At breakfast the next morning, Logan was mulling something over in his brain.

"I'm going to teach you to fight if you're going to live in that damn apartment." He said turning toward Sydney.

Faye looked at him a moment before bursting out laughing. "Sydney fight?" she said doubling over. "She's knock herself out!"

"I would not!" Sydney replied defiantly.

"Remember the foam sword incident?" Faye asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one." Sydney replied sheepishly.

"She and one of her brother-in-laws were foam sword fighting and she managed to give herself a busted lip and a black eye." Faye said filling everyone in at the table who looked just plain confused.

"Hey at least I was having fun." Sydney retorted.

"Well, foam sword or not," Logan said, "If you're going to live in that damn apartment you're going to learn to fight and you ain't staying there till you do."

"Whatever you say Logan." Sydney replied before digging into her food.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was after breakfast and Logan and Sydney were in the gym, Logan trying to teach Sydney how to throw a punch.

"I swear Sydney if you keep your thumb there it's going to break." Logan said angrily and annoyed.

"Sorry Logan." Sydney replied fixing her unruly thumb that refused to actually stay in place.

"Okay now I want you to hit me." He said.

Sydney reared back, hitting him square in the chest. Pain seared through her hand and she let out a cry.

"I said hit not hurt yourself." Logan said grabbing her hand and examining it.

"Well you are made of freaking metal." Sydney replied as Logan ran his hand over her bruised knuckles.

"I told you she would hurt herself." Faye said from over where she was sitting, munching popcorn.

"Don't you have something you could be doing?" Sydney asked annoyed.

"Not really," Faye replied. "This is more fun."

"Faye" Logan growled, "Either you find something to do or I swear you'll be washing all the cars in the garage for two months."

With an "eep" Faye quickly exited the gym at a run."

Sydney laughed but let out a hiss of pain as Logan touched one of the bruises forming.

"Do you know anything about defending yourself?" Logan asked letting her hand drop.

"Of course I do." Sydney retorted. "All you have to do is sing."

"Sing?" Logan asked raising his eyebrow. "If you were Faye I would say singing would work, but you have a nice voice."

"No, not that sing. SING. Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin." She said demonstrating each move, catching Logan off guard.

"And just where the hell did you learn that?" he asked.

"Miss Congeniality." She replied. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm made of metal Darlin', but that would be a good defense."

"Well than I guess training is finished then." Sydney said walking off, only to be grabbed by Logan and pulled close to him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He growled in her ear, making her shiver.

"Don't you have a class?" she whispered back.

"Damn it." He muttered letting her go.

She laughed and walked away leaving Logan to deal with a class of extremely hyper teenagers that had just entered the gym.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Most of the people Sydney knew were either in class, teaching one, or in Faye's class being annoying.

After just walking around for a good while, she walked into the kitchen only to be met by the blue skinned mutant Kurt Wagner. She had met Kurt earlier that morning at breakfast.

"Guten Tag." He said upon seeing her. "Vould you care for a sandwich."

"I would love one." She replied sitting at the table across from him. He handed her a sandwich and continued to make another one.

"Danka shame." She said before biting in.

"Bitta" he replied. "How did you're lesson vith the Wolverine go?"

"Well I almost broke my hand." She replied casually. "But other than that it wasn't too bad."

"I hope I am not being too prude in asking this," Kurt said, "But are you and him a couple?"

"I don't really know." Sydney replied. "We've never really discussed it."

"Vould you like to be?"

"I...guess." Sydney said slowly. "I mean, I feel safe with him and I trust him but…well, from what everyone tells me, he's an animal."

"Is he not like that vith you?" Kurt asked.

"No." Sydney replied thoughtfully. "When his is with me he's caring and kind. He's helped me when I needed it."

"That is vhat Ororo said." Kurt replied, "He is a different man around you. I do believe the lunch bell is to sound soon. I believe I shall leave before I am trampled."

With a bamf and a puff of blue smoke Kurt was gone, leaving Sydney alone with her thoughts.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Logan what are we?" Sydney asked.

It was later in the afternoon and Sydney had convinced Logan to take her to her apartment so she could begin unpacking her things.

Logan froze halfway finished with the box he was using one of his claws to open.

"I don't know." He replied finishing the task with one swipe. "What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know Logan." She said quietly, sitting on the couch that was surrounded by boxes. "What…what are your feeling for me?"

Logan retracted his claws and came to sit down next to her. "You know what they are." He said gruffly.

"No I don't." Sydney replied "you're gruff and angry yet with me you're caring. It confuses the hell out of me."

"Does this confuse you?" he asked grabbing her face, his lips meeting hers.

"No she whispered blushing bright red when he finally pulled away.

"Good" he replied brining his lips down to hers once more.

"Logan can I ask you something?" Sydney said nearly ten minutes later.

"Anything" Logan replied.

"Can we just…take this slow? I'm...I've just…I don't know how to do this whole relationship thing and it scares me."

"It's okay Darlin'" he replied. "I ain't gonna force you to do anything, and we can take this as slow as you want."

"Thank you Logan." She said laying her head on his shoulder and taking a deep breath, loving the smell that was Logan.

"You're welcome Darlin'" he replied wrapping an arm around her.

**I hope Kurt's accent wasn't too bad. I've never written an accent before. It's funny because writting the german parts I felt like I was talking to one of my uncles. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**I do appologize perfusly for not being quick about updating this. I know I haven't gotten to reply to any reviews either but THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! You reviewers are what keep this story going!!! You are AWSOME!!! I do hope the next chapter makes up for this one being so late. *wink***

**Once Upon a Dream Part X**

"You all know why I have called you here today." Professor Charles Xavier said looking around at the people sitting in his office.

It had nearly been five years since Faye had moved to New York and much had changed.

Jean and Scott finally got married about a year ago and Ororo and Kurt were an item although their relationship was kept out of the public eye.

Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, and Faye graduated from being members of the Junior X-team and were now full fledged members.

Rogue and Bobby had split about a year ago, each moving on to someone else. Rogue had slowly gained better control of her powers but was not in full control of them. She and the newest member of the team, Remy LeBeau a Cajun from the deep south with an accent to prove it, had found each other and somehow made their relationship work.

Faye too had grown in powers though her maturity level was still the same.

Hank McCoy was still on his quest for mutant rights although a great deal of his time was spent teaching chemistry at the school.

Finally Xavier turned and looked at the final person sitting in the room.

Logan was in his usual chair, an annoyed expression on his face. Xavier knew it was almost time for Sydney to be off work and Logan was anxious to meet her.

Ah, Sydney and Logan. Their relationship had been strange to everyone, yet somehow they made it work and made it seem almost natural.

In the last five years, Sydney had gone though school and training, all the time holding a part time job at one of the local bars, much to the pleasure of Logan who often received free drinks and could easily keep an eye on her. Now she worked as a registered nurse in the ER of the local hospital. She worked long hours, days at a time, but never once complained.

Logan and Sydney's relationship was slow but the two worked it out. Sydney still lived at the apartment on Evergreen Terrace, much to the displeasure of Logan who spent all his free time there when Sydney was home.

The professor heaved a sigh before turning and looking at his X-men.

"As you know the threat of Apocalypse had reached an all time high and my fears have been confirmed. Someone out there is attempting to bring him back to power and therefore I have called a meeting with Magneto."

The group broke out in angry cries but were quickly silenced by a raise of the professor's hand.

"Yes I know the idea is not popular but we cannot deal with this threat on our own."

"Will you be going by yourself professor?" Jean questioned from where she was sitting with Scott's arm around her.

"No" Charles replied quickly, "I will only require a few members of the team there with me. Eric will not attack, not with a threat like Apocalypse out there."

The meeting was soon dismissed after the debate of who would accompany the professor. In the end, Scott, Hank and Rogue were selected.

Logan quickly exited the room and headed towards the garage where his bike stood waiting for him. He revved the engine and quickly drove, headed for the direction of Sydney's apartment.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan let himself in and his sensitive ears heard the sound of water running and Sydney's voice singing. The combination of the two could only mean Sydney was in the shower.

Chuckling as the sounds of 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' drifted to his ears, Logan pealed off his jacket and tossed it on the couch before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer Sydney kept there just for him.

Like he promised all those years ago, Logan had taken Sydney out drinking on her twenty first birthday. It was a quiet occasion, just the two of them, and the end result was a very drunk Sydney laughing her ass off at anything and everything.

Logan opened his beer and took a long swig before grabbing another and closing the fridge. He walked over to the couch and stretched out, putting the extra beer on the coffee table and turning on the TV.

It didn't take long for the water to stop and Sydney to walk into the living room wearing one of Logan's favorite outfits, a pair of his boxers and a low-cut red spaghetti strap shirt.

"Hey Darlin'" he said pulling her over to him and placing her in his lap before capturing her lips.

"Logan what's wrong?" Sydney asked pulling away.

Logan sighed and shook his head knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her. "Chuck is calling a meeting tomorrow with Magneto."

"Is it about that mutant?" Sydney asked running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Yeah" he replied moodily.

"Don't worry Logan the professor knows what he's doing." Sydney reassured him.

"Yeah I know." He replied before again capturing her lips with his.

It seemed that his lips had a mind of their own and soon were traveling to her neck and down.

"Logan" Sydney whispered.

"I know, I know" he said pulling away, "Too soon."

"No" Sydney replied, "I was going to say lets move this to the bedroom."

"Really?" he asked eyeing her hungrily.

"If you don't hurry I may change my mine." She replied.

Wordlessly Logan picked her up, earning a squeal from Sydney, and quickly rushed her to the bedroom.

**Reviews are always awsome. I do have one thing to add though, check out AnonymousUniverse community,The Best X-Men Fanfiction, and subscribe to it. It has some really great stories on it!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**I will say this, this chapter is most certainly a lemon so if you're not comfortable with that then do stay clear. Nothing vital will be missed if you skip the chapter but otherwise, enjoy! And as always, thank you to the wonderful readers and even more so to the reviewers who make my day!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XI**

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Logan asked carrying Sydney into her bedroom.

"You're much too macho to." Sydney replied giggling.

"Even I can have a moment of weakness here and there." He replied placing her on the bed.

He leaned down and gently kissed her. His lips felt good on hers and she deepened the kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I love you Logan, and you mean the world to me. You've been beyond patient with me and have waited long enough." She replied.

"If you're not comfortable with it I'll understand." Logan began but Sydney interrupted him.

"I want this, now shut up and kiss me Logan." His lips obeyed hers.

Her fingers frantically worked to undo the buttons on his flannel shirt which he immediately shrugged off. Her attention turned to the undershirt her wore beneath that, but made quick work in flinging it across the room.

Her hands moved along his back touching each and every one of his muscles earning a playful growl from Logan who was urgently kissing her neck.

He in turn took off her shirt and gazed at her naked chest. "You're so beautiful." He growled in her ear making her blush and immediately used her hands to try and hide herself.

"Don't" Logan said grabbing her hands and pulling them away, "Don't ever hide from me. You are beautiful even if you don't believe it."

His lips found their way to her neck and then continued to kiss down her body making her moan in pleasure.

Her fingers found his jeans and she unbuttoned and unzipped them, sliding them as far down as she could reach. He removed her jeans and then her panties. Her hands found his boxers and she slid them off.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more.

"I'm positive beyond all reason." She whispered back. "Just…be gentle."

He slipped into her and the two made love well into the night.

**Reviews are always awsome. I do have one thing to add though, check out AnonymousUniverse community,The Best X-Men Fanfiction, and subscribe to it. It has some really great stories on it!!!! **

**Not the best lemon in the world but I wanted to get it on here quickly. Next one I'll try to make...better....more juicier? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XII**

The door bell sounded and Sydney's eyes fluttered open. She moved to get out of bed to answer the door but found she couldn't move due to the arm wrapped around her, holding her to a rock hard chest.

"Don't answer it." Logan mumbled pulling her tighter to him.

"Logan I need to answer my door." She replied attempting to lift his arm off of her.

"No" he grunted back.

Sydney signed and leaned over to whisper in his ears. "Just let me get rid of whoever it is and then you can have me for the rest of the day."

Logan grunted in response but loosened his grip and let her go.

She stumbled out of bed and made her way to the door, pulling on a pair of boxers and Logan's flannel shirt along the way.

She opened the door and in strolled Faye, not paying attention to the state of Sydney, and went to sit on the couch.

"It's about time you got a day off." Faye jabbered absentmindedly at Sydney who had closed the door and stood with her arms crossed glaring at Faye. "I've been waiting to take you to this new shop in town. It has the most fabulous dresses, ones that would make Logan drool over you. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him all morning and that's rather unusual. Normally he's barking orders at a class or telling me I talk too much."

At this point Faye took the time to look up and at seeing Sydney's outfit her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed jumping up and pointing a finger at Sydney, "You slept with Wolverine!"

"Yes now keep it down." Sydney said rushing over, "You'll wake the neighbors."

"Was he good?" Faye asked still loud but a tone quieter from before.

Soft chuckling could be heard from the bedroom where Logan was obviously enjoying the conversation.

"Well?" Faye asked persistent.

"Yes" Sydney whispered reddening.

"Excellent" Faye said grinning her evil grin.

"Okay you've had your fun now go." Sydney replied pushing Faye out the door, "And try and keep your mouth shut!"

The door closed and Sydney locked it and let out a sigh of relief before walking back to the bedroom.

"So how am I in bed again?" Logan asked playfully making Sydney's face light up red yet again.

"Oh bite me." She replied sinking back into bed.

"I think that can easily be arranged." Logan growled grabbing onto her and pulling her to him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Much much later that day Sydney finally managed to pull herself out of bed.

"Logan stop it" Sydney said to the man nibbling on her neck, "I have to be at work in an hour."

"That means we have plenty of time." He replied drawing her closer to him.

"No Logan" Sydney said sternly, as if she were reprimanding a dog, "I need to get ready, eat, and get to the hospital. You need to get back to the mansion and see how the Professor's meeting went."

Logan let out a growl of annoyance but released Sydney who made a beeline for the shower. She was out quickly and throwing her hair into a bun.

"I love you." She said kissing Logan before heading out the door. "Oh and lock up when you leave."

Sydney made it to the hospital with a few minutes to spare.

"Hey Susan" Sydney said walking over to where her coworker was standing checking charts of patients who had come in.

"Oh my God" Susan said glancing up at Sydney.

"What?" Sydney asked worried, "do I have something on my shirt?"

"Oh honey you got laid didn't you?" Susan asked crossing her arms in front of her and smirking.

"What?" Sydney cried out in surprise.

"Honey you are positively glowing. A for sure sign you got laid." Susan replied.

Sydney didn't answer, instead turned away and blushed red.

"What's going on ever here?" Mindy, another nurse asked coming over to the duo.

"Syd got laid that's what's going one." Susan replied.

"Holy shit!" Mindy exclaimed, "Was he good?"

"Oh I am not having this conversation." Sydney replied walking away.

Before either of the two ladies could grab her and prod for more information, a stream line of patients entered, all needing medical attention, and so Sydney's evening began.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Logan, have fun last night?" Faye asked Logan who had just stomped into the mansion.

"Shut up Faye." Logan growled walking past her.

"I hope you used a condom!" She yelled at his retreating form, causing Kitty and Rogue to laugh and Ororo to raise her eyebrow.

Logan reared back and producing his claws, put a hole in the wall.

"Fuck you Faye." He snarled clearly angry and annoyed.

"I'll let Syd know you want another go around." Faye called after him.

It was right then and there he decided he would kill Faye or better yet, watch while Sydney did the job. He chuckled at that thought. Making his way to his room he grabbed a shower before heading to the gym and his punching bag.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Courtesy of Faye, the news of Sydney and Logan was all around the mansion, much to the annoyance of Logan. Professor Xavier had returned and had gathered his team to him.

"Eric has agreed that the threat of Apocalypse can not be taken lightly and therefore has agreed to emerge our teams." The wise old man said, looking around at his team.

"Remy still don't like this idea." Gambit said from where he was sitting.

"I agree with the Cajun." Logan said.

"Whether you like it or not," the professor replied, "it is the best possible path to follow. We begin training as a team within a week. You are dismissed."

Logan grimaced but followed the rest of the team out, rubbing his neck. Sydney was still at work and would be for hours. He was exhausted and went straight to bed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan was having another one of his dreams about his past. The ones where he woke up, claws stabbing the mattress. Someone was pounding at the door he had locked earlier.

"Logan let meh in." Rogue said, her voice containing not only panic and worry but also fear.

Logan was up in an instant and grumpily opening the door. "What is it Marie?"

"It's the hospital," she said, tears trickling down her face, "they just called. Something happened to Sydney."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Ok guys, this may be all for the next week. I'm going to be super busy. Sunday I leave and I'll be at my sister's until wednesday and then when I do get home I have to make sure everything goes right with my sister's baby shower that saturday. I appologize in advance for this!!!!! Super sorry for the wait, but I should have some time while I'm sitting around at my sis's house to at least write so I should have something good when everything dies back down. **

**Once Upon a Dream Part XIII**

Logan wasted no time in running out of the mansion and bringing his bike to life. Traveling at neck breaking speeds, he made it to the hospital and dashed into the emergency room.

Patients, doctors and nurses all turned their heads as he busted in. Susan saw him and quickly headed to him.

"Where is Sydney?" he growled menacingly, making Susan cringe a bit.

"Follow me Logan." She simply said, leading him down a hallway.

"What happened?" he growled clenching and unclenching his fists in rage.

"She was on her way home when she was struck by a trucker that had fallen asleep. Her car caught on fire and she was pulled out, but just barely. There is nothing left of her car." Susan replied wiping away a lone tear. "She has extensive damage. Her right leg and left wrist along with several ribs are all broken. She has numerous cuts, some deeper than others, a concussion, and several severe burns on her left side but she's alive unlike the guy who hit her."

Susan stopped at a door before looking at Logan, "She's probably still asleep and in a lot of pain right now. It's against hospital procedure for me to let you in but no one is going to say anything since it is Sydney. Just know she…well she doesn't look good right now but we're taking good care of her."

Susan opened the door and motioned for Logan to go in.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said before closing the door and going back to her station.

Logan looked around the starch white room, his eyes landing on the figure in the bed. Sydney, his Sydney, was bandaged up and hooked to numerous machines.

He fought down the rage that built inside him, and moved to her side. He gently picked up her right hand, half afraid it would break when he touched it.

"Sydney" he whispered sitting down in the chair beside her bed. "Sydney baby, it's me, Logan. Can you hear me?" he whispered. "I…I love you Sydney. Please Darlin' just open your eyes. Let me know you're alright."

"Logan" a soft, shaky, whisper came from her mouth.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." He whispered back placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"It hurts so much Logan." She whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"I know baby I know." He replied, pressing the button to call a nurse in.

In no time at all a young nurse, Janey, hurried in, a syringe of morphine in her hand.

"Here ya go Syd." She said giving Sydney the shot.

"Logan" Sydney whispered, her eyes fluttering closed, "I…I love"

"I know Darlin" Logan replied "I love you too Australia and I ain't going anywhere."

Sydney's eyes firmly closed and she drifted off into a painless sleep.

"Here," Janey said handing Logan a blanket, "Susan sent it with me. She told me to tell you that Sydney will be out for the rest of the night and you should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, thanks." Logan mumbled taking the blanket.

Janey left the room smiling as she turned and glanced at Logan who was gently holding Sydney's hand. She knew right then and there Sydney had found someone special in her life and that was enough to know that no matter what, Sydney would pull through.

"Damn Australia you scared the crap out of me." Logan whispered to her sleeping form. "You're not allowed to ever do that to me again."

With that spoken, Logan, The Wolverine and a member of the X-Men did something he never would have thought of doing, no matter what. Logan cried.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan woke up to a hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Sydney slightly smiling down at him.

"How you feeling?" he asked yawning and stretching his achy muscles that came from sleeping in a chair.

"Okay" she replied her voice still shaky but better than the night before, "It hurts but they have me on so many pain meds that I'm beginning to see leprechauns dance."

Before Logan could reply the door sprung open and Faye zoomed in pouncing on Sydney.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh" she screamed tears streaming down her face "I was so worried."

"Faye…pain" Sydney grunted.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry." Faye replied backing off. "I swear Syd if you ever and I mean ever do that to me again I will kill you. I was waiting outside for like three hours before they let me in. How come they let in Logan and not me? I am family after all."

"They let Logan in because he would have bashed down the door." Sydney replied, obviously still in pain because her words were strained.

Faye nodded her head before looking at him a moment, deep in thought. She walked over to Logan and smirked before slapping him across his face. "I swear Logan if this is what happens when you sleep with my cousin I swear I will snap off your manhood, healing capabilities or not."

Sydney couldn't help but laugh thus causing her to clutch her ribs in pain.

"Oww Faye don't make me laugh, it hurts too much." She said closing her eyes as the pain receded. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"You do that Darlin'." Logan said gently touching her hand to his lips. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I love you Logan." Sydney slurred before her eyes closed completely.

"I love you too." Logan whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**YAY!! I'm back from my crazy week finally! Interesting story, my brother-in-law is really into the comics *seriously he as BOXES of them in my closet* well he also has some action figures. Well poor Wolverine was stuck in the deep dark cabinet so I just HAD to rescue him. So I put him in my room and he's really an insperation and helped me write a few good chapters. All in all the week wasn't too bad. Now the weekend on the other hand, madness! My sis's baby shower went off well, except I now have a broken toe. Huge thanks to all reviewers! You guys ROCK!!!!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XIV**

It was several weeks before Sydney was released from the hospital with strict orders not to even think about work or to strain herself.

"But Logan I want to go back to my house." Sydney complained as Logan carried her up the steps of the mansion.

"You heard what the doc said" Logan replied, "You're not to strain yourself and that means you can't take care of yourself."

"Yeah but can't you come take care of me back in my own house?" Sydney whined.

"No" Logan replied gruff. "We've talked about this Australia. I can't come there because of training here. Besides, Rogue, Kitty, and Faye already have your stuff set up in my room."

Sydney pouted but didn't continue any further with the argument, knowing she couldn't win and instead rested her head in the crook of Logan's neck.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ah Sydney it is good to see you again. Although I wish it was in better conditions." Professor Charles Xavier said pulling his wheelchair alongside the couch where Sydney was laying while Logan tidied up his room, meaning throwing out all the liquor bottles and used cigars.

"It's good to see you too Professor." Sydney replied.

"And how are you feeling my dear?" the old telepath asked, knowing that he could easily obtain the information with a quick look into her mind.

"I've been better." She replied. "I hurt all over but the pain medication takes the edge off. I think I would be better if Logan would just calm down for a bit. He's gone into overprotection mode."

"Yes well Logan does not do well with loosing people he cares for and he feels as though he almost lost you thereby breaking the vow he made to himself to protect you."

"Yes I know but still, it's rather unnerving to have him this way. I swear he's waiting on me hand and foot even if I don't need it. I don't think he's gotten a decent night sleep in ages."

"Well I'm sure you can persuade him to settle down a bit. Tell him that he is excused from training today but I'd like to see him there tomorrow, well rested."

"Will do Professor." Sydney said.

The Professor left and Sydney laid her head back and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was being lifted up and carried up a flight of stairs.

"Mmm the Professor said to take the night off from training but to be back tomorrow well rested." Sydney said slowly opening her eyes.

The only reply to come from Logan was a grunt as he opened the door to his room and laid her gently on the bed.

"Logan you're exhausted." Sydney told him while he placed the covers around her, "Get some sleep."

Too tired to argue, Logan climbed into bed besides her trying to be heedful of the many wounds still healing. He settled from gently wrapping his arm loosely around her waist and watching her drift off to sleep, him following soon after.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sydney was in bed the next day, catching up on a few book series that she had started but never finished, the current being Circus Du Freak by Darren Shan.

The door bust open and Sydney let out a slight shriek but upon seeing Logan walk or rather stomp into the room, she calmed instantly.

"What in the world happened to you?" Sydney asked looking at the uniform Logan was currently pulling off. The thing could hardly be called a uniform anymore due to the numerous rips and tares.

"Damn training crap." He muttered, "Wants us to work with the damn enemy."

"Come here Logan." Sydney said softly patting the space on the bed beside here.

Logan sat down beside her and closed his eyes welcoming the soothing scent of her shampoo combined with the scent of her body wash.

"Now Logan you and I both know you through all of this if it wasn't important." Sydney ran the fingers of her uninjured hand though his hair and within no time Logan was lightly snoring, face pressed into her side. Sydney giggled at the sight of the big bad Wolverine sleeping like a baby.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An hour later Sydney was still watching the man sleep. Occasionally her hand would play with his hair but for the most part she left him to his much needed rest.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sydney called out "It's open."

"Hey sugar how ya feelin'?" Rogue asked coming in and sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"Most of the pain is gone. Now I just have to deal with the fact that my leg is unmovable and the bandage around my wrist is annoying. So I heard training isn't going according to plan."

"Yeah well we spend most a the session arguing so nothing gets done." Rogue replied. "Ya know, even though tha two of ya have been together for years it still weirds meh out. Ah mean Logan is like a father to meh."

"Does that make me your mother?" Sydney asked laughing making Rogue laugh.

"Well we'd be one dysfunctional family." Rogue replied.

"Oh yes I can see it now." Sydney said wiping away the tears of laughter, "Mommy Sydney and Daddy Logan along with Auntie Faye and baby Rogue with son-in-law Remy. Does the make Xavier Grandpa?"

By this time both girls were doubled over laughing which was hard for Sydney since her ribs were still pretty well banged up.

"Can you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." Logan mumbled angrily burying his face deeper into Sydney's side.

"Hey ya cheekas what's going on?" Faye asked strolling in and sitting down on the bed making Logan grown in annoyance.

"Well Rogue and I are designing the perfect dysfunctional family." Sydney replied. "Lets see we have Mommy Sydney and Daddy Logan along with baby Rogue and son-in-law Remy."

"Not to mention crazy Auntie Faye and Grandpa Xavier." Rogue piped up.

"Australia how many pain killers have you taken today?" Logan asked giving up on going back to sleep.

"Only a few sweetums." Sydney replied giggling. "Ooohhh and we can all live in one of those Victorian style houses with the secret tunnels and hidden passageways."

"I've heard enough." Logan growled climbing out of bed and pulling on a shirt and jeans.

"Nice boxers Logan." Faye called as he stormed out the door. "Smiley faces are so you."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan growled as he walked down the halls scaring more than one of the kids that were roaming the halls.

"Watch where you're going bub." He growled at Scott who had bumped into him.

"Wow talk about being agitated." Scott mumbled.

"I heard that ." Logan growled already at the other end of the hall.

"What's eating him?" Scott asked Jean who was walking alongside him.

"I have no clue." She replied, "But I know how to find out."

Five minutes later she was standing in front of Logan's door. She knocked twice before the door was opened by Rogue.

"Cousin Jean lovely to see ya." She said before bursting out laughing.

Jean gave the girl a questionable look.

"Jean Darlin' come in come in!" Sydney called from the bed. "Take a seat and join the family."

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Jean asked taking a seat on the bed and brushing back her long red hair.

"Well we decided that we are one big dysfunctional family." Faye replied.

"Yeah see what we have is me and Logan are Mommy and Daddy. Rogue is the baby and Remy the Son-in-law. Faye is the crazy aunt and Xavier is Grandpa." Sydney said.

"Now we've got you and Scott as cousins, Hank as an Uncle, Storm an Aunt, Warren the rich Uncle, Kurt the funny uncle, and Kitty, Peter and Jubilee as cousins." Faye chipped in.

"And just how did you three manage to figure all of this out?" Jean asked.

"Ah guess it all started when ah came in ta talk ta Syd." Rogue said, "Ah mentioned how it was weird cause Logan is like ah father ta meh and well it just kept going an then Faye came in and put her input on it."

"I boil it all down to painkillers and boredom." Sydney said.

"So why was Logan storming down the hall?" Jean asked.

"Mmm mostly because he's annoyed at the whole training session thing but it also has to do with lack of sleep and Faye commenting on his smiley face boxers that I happen to like." Sydney replied.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took an hour with the punching bag and a session by himself in the danger room for Logan to feel better. Sweaty and tired he made his way back to his room where he hoped Sydney was alone.

Opening the door he sighed in relief seeing Sydney in bed asleep. He slipped out of his clothes and took a hot shower, pulling on a pair of boxers when he was finished, and crawled into bed next to Sydney.

Her hair was damp and she smelled strongly of the cucumber melon body wash she used. He loved the smell and was content to lay there and breathe in her scent.

"I'm sorry for making you mad earlier." Sydney said opening her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Darlin'." Logan replied brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I see someone helped you with your bath."

"Mmm…yeah. Jean and Faye did it although Faye washing my hair ain't as good as when you do it." Sydney said laying her head on his bare chest.

"Sorry I was MIA." Logan replied burying his face in her hair and inhaling deep.

"I'll let it slide this time." Sydney said lacing her uninjured hand with one of his.

Sydney loved moments like this where it was just her and Logan with no one to bother them. It was these moments that proved to her that no matter what beast raged inside of Logan he loved her with his entire being, beast included.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**As always, thank you to my wonderful reviews!!! You guys rock and I wish there were more people like you reading this!!!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XV**

Three months passed since "The Accident" as everyone called it, and people were on edge. Many fights had broken out, many of them involving Logan and Sabertooth, or Logan and Mystique, basically Logan and anyone from Magneto's team including the man himself.

Sydney was given the okay to return to work and so she packed up her belongings that had managed to scatter themselves all over Logan's room and moved back into her apartment; naturally Logan was anything but happy.

Then came the day the X-men had been preparing for, for months. Apocalypse had been released from his prison and havoc was beginning to rain down and like it or not, he had to be stopped at all costs.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Please be careful Logan." Sydney begged, watching him pull on his suit from the bed where she was sitting.

Professor Xavier had asked her months before if she would watch the school when the time came and she readily agreed.

"I'll be fine Darlin'." He replied zipping up the suit.

"But what if you're not? What if…what if…what if he kills you? Then what? I can't deal with it if that happens Logan!" Tears began to cascade down her hyperventilating face.

"Look at me Australia." Logan whispered kneeling in front of her and tilting her head up so she looked into his eyes. "I promise you, everything is going to be okay. I will come back and I will be fine."

Sydney said nothing instead, clung to him, not wanting him to leave. "Come on Sydney, it's time to go."

Reluctantly she released him and allowed him to lead her down to the lower levels of the mansion where the jet was awaiting the arrival of the X-team.

"Be careful." Sydney whispered pulling Faye into a death grip hug.

"I always am." Faye replied before bounding into the jet.

Sydney watched while the others boarded until it was only her and Logan left standing outside. Pulling her to him, he crashed his lips onto hers and lifted her off the ground.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before setting her down. "When I get back and this is all over, it's just going to be you and me."

He turned and boarded the jet, leaving Sydney to stare at his retreating form and whisper "I love you too."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jubilee asked standing beside Sydney who was watching the spot where the X-Jet had been moments before.

"They'll be fine." She murmured to the girl who had not been allowed to go along. "They have to be."

Although Jubilee was a member of the X-team, Professor Xavier had deemed her to young to accompany them on this particular mission, unlike Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Peter who were all several years older than her.

Sydney put her arm around the girl's shoulders and led her out of the hanger. "Come on, let's go check on the kids before they try to break something."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Jubilee and Sydney reached the Rec room, the unsupervised children were in a ruckus. Putting two fingers to her lips she let out a shill whistle. More than one kid jumped, but all were quiet, with an exception of a vase landing on the floor. With a flick of a hand, Jenny, a thirteen year old that could repair objects, fixed the broken vase.

"Thank you Jenny." Sydney said before addressing the crowd. "Now who's hungry?" About half the room raised their hands, "And who's bored?" All hands were raised. "Okay then, here's the deal. Jubilee and I will go and get some dinner made for you guys if you settle down and watch a movie."

There were murmurs of agreement and Jenny began to organize a movie list while Jubilee and Sydney headed for the large X-kitchen.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you worry about him?" questioned Jubilee drying a dish.

Dinner had long since been over with and all but a few of the older children were in bed. Sydney had opted out of putting the dishes in the larger than normal dishwasher, saying she needed something that would occupy her hands and keep her mind from wandering.

"All the time." Came the reply. "I…I know he's…invulnerable but still I have this immense fear that one day Charles is going to be at my door telling me that we lost him. That somehow, his body finally got tired of healing itself and just gave up."

"I don't think Logan's heart would let his body do that." Came the younger girls reply as she carefully stacked the dried plates. "In all my years of knowing Logan, I have never seen him act like he does around you. He does truly love you."

Sydney used her soapy hands to wipe away a lone tear. "I guess it's not the loosing him that scares me the most, just the part where I worry he won't say goodbye. That I can't handle. Logan has been my everything. I don't think I would have made it without him. I remember times when I was still in med school when I would get so angry at myself because I didn't understand what I was reading or I couldn't remember something for a test. Logan would be there and he would pull me to him and let me cry out my frustration. Then he'd sit me in his lap and would read the stupid book to me or quiz me for a test. I remember the time I was learning anatomy. Now that was the most interesting lesson"

"Okay stop there." Jubilee interrupted, "I don't think I want to learn how Wolverine teaches anatomy."

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Sydney replied with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, I aced that test."

Once the dishes were finished and all the kids in bed with the security activated, Sydney climbed the stairs, dragging her tired feet as she went. She reached Logan's room and curled up on his bed, deeply inhaling his scent. Dreams plagued her thoughts causing her to toss and turn, bolting awake when the images of Logan's death filled her mind. She slept little and spent hours worrying over what would happen to her beloved Logan and the rest of the people she came to call family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

**I would like to sincerly thank all the wonderful and loyal reviews first off. Secondly I want to thank everyone actually reading this! I keep seeing so many people add me to their alert lists and that means so much to me! So thank you all, it's you guys that have kept me going on this, several times I about quit but another review came up or someone added me to their alert list or favorite stories list and it spurred me on. So a huge thank you, you know who you are!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XVI**

It would be two days before the X-men would return. Sydney was in the Rec room supervising an air hockey match when she heard the familiar hum of the X-Jet.

She rushed down to the hanger and stood in the doorway shaking as people filed out. "Bobby, Rogue, Remy," she murmured to herself, "Kitty, Peter, Kurt, Charles, Jean, Scott, Storm, Faye" she began to softly cry at not seeing the longed for the most when suddenly his head popped out of the jet and he ran towards her, picking her up and holding her close to him, planting kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

"You're alive." She whispered, not caring that the others could see her tears.

"Told you I'd come back Darlin'." He returned as he carried her away from the crowd and to the elevators that would take them to the regular levels.

"Logan!" Scott yelled at Wolverine's retreating form. "Logan get back here! We still have a debriefing!"

"You can have your damn debriefing; I'm going to have a decloathing!" Logan yelled back while he walked on.

Faye laughed while Scott looked livid and would have gone after the unruly member of his team if not for the hand placed on his arm by the professor. "Logan is correct Scott. The debriefing can wait for tomorrow. Right now what everyone needs is a good shower and some sleep."

Scott grumbled but didn't say anything, simply shooting a look at Faye who was still laughing, using a chuckling Remy for support. Even Jean and Storm couldn't resist a smile.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Lemon***

Logan didn't bother to let go of Sydney as he kicked the door to his room open and then kicked it shut.

"I was so worried." She whispered as he laid her down on the bed, covering her form with his, being sure to use his knees and elbows to support his frame.

"I missed you." He whispered back plating kisses along her jaw line and moving down to her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth fusing with his. Her lips parted, letting him deepen the kiss.

Sydney lifted her arms, so he could take off her top easily which he flung across the room. His smile changed quickly into a bemused look, seeing that she wore no bra under the red spaghetti top she wore.

Lowering his head to claim his territory over one nipple, sucking it into his mouth, before closing his teeth slowly on it, making Sydney arch her body into him, grasping his shoulders. He did the same with the other, smiling, when he heard the breathless moans from Sydney.

He trailed his tongue on her skin, until he reached her navel, and he started tugging her jeans off. He slid the jeans down her legs, and let the material fall to the floor before making his way up to her mouth again, claming her lips with his firmly.

Sydney's hands found the zipper of his uniform and quickly tugged it down to revel Logan's toned chest. Her hands traveled slowly down Logan's back, making slow circles on his skin. When she reached the waistline of his suit, she ran her hands around to his stomach, her fingers flexing around every little muscle of his toned body.

Sydney tugged at the offending material and it soon pooled at his ankles where he kicked it off. Her warm hand snuck through his boxers and closed tightly on the most sensitive part of his body. He gasped hard, his whole body tensing.

"Sydney…" he moaned, closing his eyes. She only laughed softly, and gripped tighter, moving her hand slowly around his erection. She retracted her hand and softly giggled prompting Logan to bend down, and kissed her through her thin panties.

It was her turn to gasp hard, and arch her body. With his thumbs, he slid the panties slowly down her legs, twirling them on a finger a moment before tossing them away. Feeling his tongue exploring her most intimate flesh, Sydney groaned, gripping the sheets tightly, and arched her body, trying to get him in deeper. He grasped her hips, still teasing her with his tongue.

"Please…" she cried out. "Logan, please… I can't hold on…" With a smile, he stretched himself over her body, and brushed a couple of hair strands off her face. Their bodies were already covered with a thin sheen of sweat, as he positioned himself on her, watching her eyes shine with love.

Sydney lifted her legs to wrap around his hips and he entered her in one, slow thrust. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he began to move his hips, pulling almost all the way out, before rushing into her deeper and deeper again. She arched her body, and he moaned, feeling her walls tighten around him.

"God I love you Australia" It was that moment that they both climaxed, and Sydney was sent flying over the edge. They finally relaxed completely, both dizzy with happiness.

Logan was laying on her, taking care not to crush her with his weight. He looked into her eyes that were filled with happiness, kissing her chin gently, before brushing his lips lightly on hers. He wrapped his arms around her, and they rolled over together, until she was lying next to him, her head resting on his chest. He sighed loudly, and she looked up with a smile.

***End Lemon***

"You're never allowed to go on a mission like that again. I was sick with worry."

"Don't worry about that Darlin'." Logan replied. "I ain't leavin' your side for a while. I did promise you that it would be just you and me."

"I like that idea." Sydney replied closing her eyes and yawning.

Logan pulled the bed covers around their bodies and drew patterns on Sydney's back as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep with him following her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**I appologize that this chapter is so desperatly short but there is a reason. I will be out of town for a while so this may be it for a few weeks unless I am able to get another up before I leave. So enjoy and reviews are always a welcome! :D**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XVII**

"This was nice." Sydney said leaning her head against Logan's broad chest as they walked out of the theatre.

"I thought you would like that." Logan replied placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I did. It was wonderful just to get out of the house for once and not have a single thing to worry about. We should try this more often."

"You mean go out on an actual date?" Logan questioned lighting up a cigar and taking a drag.

"Mmmm…weeellll…yeah." Sydney replied. "It's just that well…we've never gone on a lot of dates. We just sort of…happened."

"So you're saying that the time I took you to that carnival wasn't a date?"

"I never said we never went on dates just rarely."

"If that's what you want then I'll take you out more often."

"Just not all the time. I wouldn't want us acting like an actual normal couple."

"Darlin' you and I will never be a normal couple."

"Yeah I know but every once in a while it's nice to think that we're like everyone else. Going out on dates. Flowers. Romance. Things like that. Not you going out and saving the world while I sit at home and worry."

"Hey, it could be worse. I could be wearing yellow spandex while I saved the world." Sydney laughed and leaned against the alleyway they were in to catch her breath.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" growled a sinister voice from the shadows. "Little Wolfie taking his human out for a walk?"

"Creed" Logan snarled extending his claws and shielding Sydney's body with his own. "What do you want?"

"Your head on a platter." Sabertooth growled back before lunging at Logan.

Logan met him head on but Sabertooth was ready and tossed him aside and into a wall. By the time Logan got up Sabertooth had reached Sydney and was holding her to him, his razor sharp nails at her throat.

"Let her go Creed. This is between you and me." Logan growled edging towards the two.

"I wouldn't get too much closer if I were you." Sabertooth smiled back, running one long nail down the side of Sydney's neck, drawing blood.

"Let her go." Logan repeated taking a small step closer.

"I told you not to get any closer." Sabertooth growled before digging one hand of his nails into Sydney's right shoulder causing her to scream out in pain.

"Sydney!" Logan yelled before throwing himself at Sabertooth who roughly pushed Sydney to the ground.

The two locked together in an epic fight, each leaving marks on the other that quickly healed. Sabertooth took off into the streets and Logan would have followed except for hearing Sydney's soft whisper of "Logan" from where she sat crumpled on the floor, holding her bloody shoulder.

"Sydney" he yelled sheathing his claws and running over to her.

"I'm okay Logan." She mumbled. "It's not too bad."

"I got to get you to the hospital." He murmured gently picking her up.

"No hospitals Logan. Just take me home."

"But what if it needs stitches?"

"It doesn't Logan"

"But"

"But nothing. I'm a nurse. I know these thing. Just take me home and we can fix it there."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan carried Sydney into her apartment and gently sat her on the bed. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet, along with the rubbing alcohol. He came back into the bedroom where Sydney was taking off her shirt.

"Here let me." He said placing the items in his hands on the bed and carefully maneuvered her shirt around her wounded shoulder and over her head.

"Just pour some antiseptic on it and give it a good bandage." Sydney said through a yawn.

Logan poured the rubbing alcohol onto a cloth and carefully dabbed on the four marks on her shoulder. He returned to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth that he used to clean up the trial of blood that ran down her back from her shoulder and the scratch on her neck before carefully bandaging her shoulder and helping her into something more comfortable to sleep in.

"Hold me Logan." Sydney mumbled sleepily lying down in bed. Logan complied and kicked off his clothes before climbing into bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too Darlin'."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Sydney awoke late the next morning the spot where Logan had been the night before was empty and cold. In his place was an envelope and a red rose. Confused, Sydney tore open the envelope and began to read.

_My dearest Australia. I spent all night thinking and came to the conclusion that to keep you safe I have to keep you away from me. Last night was just a taste of what could happen and I will not loose you so I'm going away. Creed will follow me and leave you be. It's the best solution and I know it'll hurt but I want you to move on with your life. I do love you Australia. I always have and I always will. I will always be there in your dreams to watch over you._

_Love Always,_

_Logan_

The letter slipped from Sydney's grasp and the tears came without plans of stopping any time soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon later.**

**Special shout out to all the wonderful reviews and especially BirdieEsme10 who gave me the spark to get this chapter out before my computer is out of commission for my final move to my sisters. So if I don't get an update out for a week or two no worries, I will be writing during that time!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XVIII**

"Come on Sydney open the door!" Faye yelled pounding on Sydney's bedroom door with rage. "It's been three months, now let me in!"

"Go away Faye." Came the broken voice of Sydney. "Let me wallow in peace."

"No way!" Faye retorted, "For three months I've watched you barely eat, hardly sleep and work longer than necessary. It's time for you to get out!"

"I don't wanna get out."

"Okay that's it!" Faye yelled. "Kitty phase me through." Kitty complied and soon the two were standing in Sydney's messy bedroom.

"You've had enough sappy romance movies and crying." Faye said turning of the TV.

"Hey I was watching that!" Sydney yelled angrily.

"Yeah well now you're not. Now you are going to get up and shower. Then you are going to let me, Kitty, and Rogue make you sexy and then we are going out."

"But I don't want to." Sydney mumbled rolling up in the blankets of her bed.

"I don't give a damn what you want to do." Faye grumbled pulling Sydney out of bed and pushing her into the bathroom. "Now shower or I swear I will do it for you.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Awh Sugar yah look beautiful." Rogue said surveying the girl in front of the bathroom mirror.

The once dead beat girl with droopy hair and bloodshot eyes had been transformed into a siren with curly hair, dark heavy makeup, and a tight little red dress that didn't cover much.

"I look like a whore." Sydney replied in disgust. "I'm not going out like this."

"Oh yes you are." Faye butted in, "You _will_ go out like that, you _will_ get drunk, and you _will_ have a good time."

After a short drive the three girls were sitting at a table in a high strung club with what Sydney considered crappy music sipping drinks or in Sydney's case, tossing back shots of tequila.

"Maybe you should slow down Syd." Kitty suggested when Sydney was on her fourth shot, reaching for a fifth.

"Look you wanted me out and you said I have to get wasted so I might as well do it and get it over with." Sydney shot back defensively beginning to slur her words slightly.

"Oh let her have a bit of fun." Faye snapped, "It's only one night anyways."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sadly, what Faye didn't know at the time was that this drinking expedition would lead to many other nightly drinking expeditions, leaving Sydney to stagger home and pass out in bed. It had been six months since Logan's departure and the past three months for Sydney had been spent drinking and letting sweaty men from different bars feel her up, so long as they bought her a drink.

On this particular night, she was wearing a short black miniskirt with an emerald green corset, knee high zip up boots, heavy makeup, and her hair was one again curly.

At this point in the night she had only had six drinks, four of which had been bought for her. She seemed to be having problems from a rather large and muscular man who would simply not leave her be.

"Aww…come on sweetheart." He said laying a sweaty hand around her waist, "How's about you and me head to the back room?"

"How about not." Sydney replied with disgust, freeing herself from his grasp and began to walk away but was stopped mid step when he roughly grabbed her by the arm.

"Now sweetheart, I don't take no for an answer." He said dragging her to the back of the bar.

"Let me go!" she yelled hitting him with her fist.

"Now stop that sweetheart or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Let me go!" Sydney yelled louder.

"I do believe she said to let her go." A gruff voice said from behind the man.

"Stay out of this it ain't any of your business." The man holding onto Sydney said.

"Bub, I do believe it is my business." The gruff man said stepping around the man and into Sydney's line of sight.

"Logan" she whispered.

"Now Bub let my girl go or I'll have to hurt you." Logan threatened, tightening his fists in an attempt to keep his claws intact.

"I don't think she's your girl." The man said letting go of Sydney's arm but pushing her to the floor. "No man would let his girl go free in a bar like this, but I'm prepared to fight you for her."

Sydney watched in terror as the two men rounded one another and with one quick punch, Logan had knocked the guy out.

"Come on Darlin'" Logan said crouching in front of Sydney and grabbing her arm to help her up, "Let's get you home."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." She replied angrily pulling herself out of his grasp and stumbling back to the bar.

"Sydney you're drunk. Now let me take you home."

"No!"

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way."

Logan grabbed Sydney and swung her over his shoulder and marched outside where he sat her on his bike and drove back to her apartment. Once there, he helped her off the bike and steered her into her apartment much to Sydney's protests, calling him every name in the book.

"Get out of my house Logan." Sydney yelled tripping over a lamp on her way to the kitchen.

"I can't do that Darlin'." Logan replied catching her before she fell.

"Leave me the hell alone Logan!"

Logan put Sydney down on the floor and she stumbled into the kitchen only to run into a counter.

"Damn it!" she hissed.

"Sydney stop right there. You're going to end up hurting yourself. Let me help you."

"I don't need your fuckin help."

Logan grabbed Sydney's arm to keep her steady and she in turn slapped him.

"That's for leaving me!" She kneed him in the groin. "And that's for making me cry."

Logan doubled over in pain for a minute but quickly recovered.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Lemon***

His eyes darkened and he growled. The feral side of him was coming out. Grabbing Sydney, he pulled her into a kiss which she didn't resist, instead returned with as much fury as him.

His hands gripped onto her ass and pulled her up against his body as she swung her legs around his waist.

Her kisses worked around his jaw line up to his ear taking his lobe and sucking on it, biting it a little with her teeth. Logan growled and pushed Sydney up against the cabinets to eye the outfit she was wearing. He tugged on the strings of the corset and growled in annoyance as they wouldn't budge.

"How the fuck do you get this thing off?"

Giving up on the strings he extracted a claw and simply cut through the material; the offending clothing fluttered to the floor.

As he kissed Sydney, Logan moved the two into her bedroom. He tossed her to the bed with him coming down on top of her; he took control kissing her neck line, then her collar bone, moving down to her shoulder, he took her breasts in his hands rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Still moving his kisses down her body, flicking each nipple with his teeth, licking down her stomach.

Sydney's fingers found the familiar buttons of his flannel shirt and tossed it across the room, quickly followed by his white undershirt. Her fingers ran up and down the muscles of his back.

Logan removed her boots followed by her miniskirt and her thin panties and then dove into her center and extracted a groan from her. He licked and nipped at her diving his tongue into her as she dug her fingers into his hair. He toyed with her until she was right on the edge before pulling back and snaking his way back up her body reaching her lips once more.

Her eyes told him how much she wanted him without a word being said, he slid off his jeans and boxers and entered her quickly thrusting all of his desires into her with every push.

His movements were hard and fast and Sydney screamed his name as waves of pleasure overtook her. He flipped her over taking her then from behind; she had come 5 times in 4 different positions when finally spent and exhausted he exploded with his own orgasm with her pinned against the wall her legs wrapped around him. He carried her back over to the bed pulled her to him stroking her body, running his fingers through her hair, and trailing kisses along her back.

The darkness had faded from his eyes and the feral in him drifted off. Sydney panted, exhausted and rolled over to face him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***End Lemon***

"Why the hell did you leave me?" Sydney asked the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Darlin'…I…I thought it was for the best." Logan replied downcast.

"Well you were wrong weren't you? I fuckin' loved you Logan and you just left me. I went through hell!"

"I know and I'm sorry Darlin'"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!"

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Sydney's face softened and tears threatened to spill. "I do forgive you Logan. I do. I understand why you left. I get it. I really do but...damn it Logan. It fuckin hurt! You could have at least said goodbye to my face."

"I know Australia. I know. And I am sorry. I just…let's just go back to the way we were."

"I can't do that Logan. I can't just go back. Things have changed. I've changed."

"Then what?" Logan asked confused.

"I don't know…I…I still love you Logan but I don't want to chance getting hurt."

"I won't hurt you Sydney. I won't."

"You say that now but what happens if in another six months you get tired and decide to leave again? What then?"

"Sydney…Australia…I… damn it Sydney look at me." Logan whispered to Sydney who had turned her back to him.

She slowly rolled over to face him, a sad look on her face. "I know what I did was wrong but please forgive me. I love you. I really do and I just want us to be us again. I know we can't go back to how it was but please, let's just try again."

Sydney thought for a moment before sighing.

"Okay" Her answer was short but enough for Logan who took her in his arms and held her through the night just like always.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**I would first and foremost like to thank everyone who has reviewed this. I know I have greatly slacked off and I do apologize for that. Sometimes I just need a little inspiration and reviews help to keep me going. *wink wink***

**Once Upon a Dream Part XIX**

When Faye woke up the news was all around the mansion that Logan was back. She quickly showered, dressed and made her way to Sydney's apartment.

Faye had noticed the change her cousin had gone through in the last six months and couldn't blame her. After all, the love of her life did leave her and that is precisely why she needed to warn Sydney of Logan's return, just in case. Hurrying through the apartment door she began to call out for Sydney.

"Sydney! Sydney I have something important to tell you!" She checked the kitchen and the living room before turning the knob to the bedroom.

"I don't know how to say this but Logan is…holy shit naked in your bed!"

Sydney jumped and grabbed a blanket to cover herself while Logan just glared.

"I…I uh" Faye mumbled "I think I'll just be going now. Lots to do people to see and places to go."

She quickly made her way out of the apartment and back to the mansion, eyes wide at seeing her cousin and a very naked Logan intimate together.

"I'm going to need to bleach my eyes to get rid of that." She murmured to herself.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

.

"I don't think I've ever seen Faye speechless before." Sydney giggled into Logan's chest. "That was priceless."

"Well it serves her right. About time she learned what a doorbell is." Logan replied.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too Darlin'. I missed you."

"Where did you go Logan?" Sydney asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Canada mostly. Spent all my time in one bar or another. No matter how much beer I put in my system I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Well at least you didn't have to deal with anyone here. After three months Faye decided I needed to get out."

"And would that be the reason for that sexy little outfit you were wearing last night?"

"Yes and I'm going to burn it and all the others."

"Mmm I don't know about that." Logan said kissing her neck. "I would love to see more of those outfits."

"Oh you would, would you?" Sydney replied wickedly "Well I'll just have to give them back to Faye then and she can wear them for you."

"That was low Syd. Real low."

"Yeah well I have to get to work soon or else I may get fired."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Logan stood in front of Dr. Celia Martinez's office door and for once I his life he was nervous. He knocked and a soft Spanish accent told him to "come in."

"Ahh you must be Logan." The doctor said standing up and offering her hand to him.

"Thanks for talking the time out to talk to me." Logan replied shaking her hand then sitting down in the chair she offered him.

"Yes well your phone call intrigued me. Plus I wanted to meet he man who stole, broke and fixed our dear Sydney's heart."

"Sydney is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well go on."

"How much time off can Sydney get?" Logan asked.

"Let me check her files." Doctor Martinez answered pulling open a desk drawer and pulling out a file. She scanned a few pages, made a few marks and checked the large calendar on her desk. "It says here she has two weeks saved up thus far. Plus she has Christmas vacation."

"How soon can I get her off?" Logan asked.

"I would need a week's notice to schedule a replacement for her so I would say you can have her the two weeks before Christmas and the week of."

"Thanks doc and I'd appreciate it if this was kept between you and me."

"Of course but may I ask where you are intent on taking her?"

"She's always wanted to go to Australia and I made her a promise long ago to take her and I intend to fulfill that."

"It sounds lovely. I'm sure she will enjoy it."

"Yes, well thank you Doc."

"Of course Logan. Anytime."

Logan left the office and got on his bike. One part of his plane down, now to move onto the second act.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Faye I need your help." Logan said throwing open her door and strolling in.

"Whatsamattah?" Faye asked sitting bolt right up in bed and yawning. "Something on fire?"

"No flower but I do need your help."

"How may times have I told you not to call me flower!" Faye mumbled pulling a pillow over her head. "I'm not that stupid skunk off of Bambi." It was way too early for her to be dealing with Logan and his nicknames.

"Well what would you prefer me to call you? Vines?"

"What the hell do you want Logan? You may be dating my cousin but I'm not afraid to strangle you."

"Sydney is the reason I need to talk to you." Logan replied.

"Logan I swear if you hurt her again I will break your adamantium head open."

"No, no no." Logan countered, "I need you to pack her bags for her. I'm taking her on a surprise three week vacation to Australia and I need you to pack up all her bags and not say a word about this to her."

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Faye yelled jumping up and tackling Logan. "Sydney is going to absolutely go bananas when she finds out you're taking her to Australia."

"Yeah I know she will." Logan replied pushing Faye off of him, "And that means you have to keep your trap shut and not let her know."

"Aye aye captain. Now get the hell out of my room and let me sleep."

Logan chuckled but left the room nonetheless. Act two was complete now all that was left was Act three, pulling off the plan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**I would first and foremost like to thank everyone who has reviewed this. It's been a long time since I've updated and I'm dreadfully sorry! I ran into writers block and one thing led to another and this story just got put on the back burner. Good news though, I have completely finished writing it and all I have left to do is post the last 3 chapters. So enjoy and thank you for sticking with me and reading this! Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XX **

"Logan I'm tired and I just want to climb into bed and sleep." Sydney mumbled from the back of Logan's bike.

"You can sleep later." He replied. "I want to show you something at the mansion and then you can sleep."

"Mmmm sleep. Sleep is good."

Logan left Sydney on the mansion's couch and when he came back she was out cold.

"Just like I planned." Logan chuckled. "Thanks for doing this for me Kurt."

"It iz my pleasure." The blue mutant who appeared behind him replied.

He placed a hand on Logan and the sleeping Sydney's shoulders and with a bampf and a flash of blue the trio was gone.

**

* * *

**

"Logan turn off the lights." Sydney mumbled rolling over and burying her face under the mound of pillows.

"Sorry Darlin' but I can't do that." Logan chuckled.

"Logan this isn't my bed."

"Nope"

"And it isn't your bed. Where the hell are we?"

"Open your eyes Australia."

"Logan…it's eight at night…and it's sunny."

"Yep"

"Oh my god, are we…are we in…"

"Australia."

"Oh god we're in Australia!" Sydney tackled Logan and showered him with kisses. "How in the hell did you manage to get us to Australia?"

"Well Darlin' it was easier than you would think. Just a little favor here and another one there and we got ourselves a trip to the land down under."

"Thank you Logan. This is wonderful."

"Hey I promised you Australia and so Australia is what you'll get. Now go back to sleep baby, you had a long day."

Logan enclosed Sydney in his arms and happily lay in bed with her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"LOGAN!" Sydney screamed from the bathroom.

Logan barreled into the room and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Logan what the hell is this?" Sydney asked disgusted, holding up a piece of lacey black lingerie.

"I don't know but I sure as hell can't wait to see you in it." He replied smirking.

"Oh no, I am _not_ putting this _thing_ on."

"Aww come on Darlin. It ain't that bad."

"You aren't the one who has to wear it."

"Come on Sid. For me? Wear it for me?"

"Fine" Sydney huffed, "But I swear if you laugh healing power or not I will find a way to kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it babe."

Sydney locked herself in the bathroom for what seemed an eternity to Logan but the moment she emerged the mighty Wolverine was left stunned.

"Come here." He softly whispered, passion burning in his eyes.

"I love you." He murmured in her ear pulling her to him and into a night of passion and pleasure.

* * *

"I don't want to leave yet." Sydney whispered to Logan while they watched the sun set on beautiful Australia.

"I know darling." Logan replied pulling her close to him. "But we have to get back."

"I know."

The sun sank and Logan and Sydney made their way to the designated place where Kurt was set to meet them.

"Guten Tag." He said upon seeing the couple.

"Hello Kurt." Sydney replied embracing the German.

"I trust you had a good time mine frauline."

"I did Kurt. Thank you for everything.

"It was mein pleasure. Shall we go?"

"Yeah" Logan grumbled and with a puff of blue smoke they were gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate your input and even your criticism. We have only one chapter left after this and I'll be sad to see this piece done but I'm currently working on another X-men story. I hope to avoid the long absence I had on this story by avoiding temptation and not posting the story until it is completely written so you will probably not actually get to see the story for a while. Reviews are always welcome!**

**Once Upon a Dream Part XXI**

Sydney was nervously pacing the small area of her apartment bathroom. Her palms were sweating and her hands shaking.

"Okay Syd what the hell is this big emergency that you made me rush down here for when I was having such a lovely time at the spa." Faye asked walking into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"IthinkImaybepregnant." Sydney stated quickly.

"You're what?" Faye asked shocked, falling backwards into the tub.

"I think I'm pregnant. No, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. I've taken eight tests, all of them saying the same thing."

"Have you told Logan?"

"No of course not, he's still off on that secret mission The Professor sent him on and I have no clue when he will get back and I'm bloody well freaking out!"

"Okay Syd just calm down a minute." Faye ordered getting out of the tub and putting her hands on Sydney's' shoulders to calm her down. "Okay first we need to get in touch with Logan and"

"NO!"

" No?"

"No."

"Just why the hell not?"

"I don't want him to worry. If we contact him and tell him he'll freak out and the mission will be ruined. No. We're going to keep this between you and me. I don't want anyone else to know until Logan gets back so whenever you're around the professor or Jean think of something else."

"But Syd what if it's months before he gets back?"

"Then you'd best learn to keep your trap shut."

"Fine but at least set up a doctor's appointment."

"No."

"Seriously Sydney? What the hell?"

"No doctor appointments unless Logan is there."

"But Syd"

"No Faye. I'm scared out of my mind and I want Logan to be there."

"Syd there is no reason to be scared."

"Faye I'm having a baby. With Logan. Give me one reason why the hell I shouldn't be scared out of my mind. What if he doesn't want a baby? I mean we never discussed kids. What if I'm a bad mom? What if I have to raise the baby alone? What if...what if…" Sydney broke down in hysterical cries and Faye wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh it's okay Sydney. Everything is going to be fine."

"But how do you know that?" Sydney sobbed.

"Look Sydney, Logan loves you and he's going to love this baby. Yes it's going to be strange and it's going to be difficult and scary but just wait until you get to see the look on Logan's face when he's holding his little girl or boy for the first time. Everything is going to be worth it then."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on and let's go watch a movie and try to relax."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Sydney asked rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh I have my moments." Faye replied grinning.

* * *

"Okay Syd it's been two months. If you're not going to get in contact with Logan at least let me take you to the doctor for a check up." Faye stated standing in front of Sydney with her arms crossed in front of her.

"No Faye."

"Damn it Syd you need to get a check up. Just to be sure nothing is wrong."

"Know something Faye, back in the 1700's there were no such things as ultrasound machines and the women did just fine than so I think I'll be okay now."

"Fine have it your way!" Faye stomped off angrily.

"It's time to take matters into my own hands." She muttered when she was out of earshot. She reached the mansion quickly and marched straight into The Professors office.

"Professor I need you to send word immediately to Logan and tell him to get his ass home this instant!"

"Why Faye what is the matter?" Charles Xavier questioned, folding his hands in front of him.

"Sydney is pregnant and refuses to go to the doctor if Logan isn't with her."

A shocked expression passed over the older man's features but quickly faded. "How far along is she?"

"Two months as far as I can tell." Fay replied plopping down on a couch. "And no Logan doesn't know. She only found out after he had left. She absolutely forbade me to tell anyone but this has gone on long enough."

"I see." The Professor murmured. "In that case I shall inform Logan to return home."

"Thank you Professor."

"Of course Faye."

* * *

"Sydney! Sydney where are you?" Logan yelled running through the door tossing his duffle bag on the couch.

"Logan! You're home!" Sydney ran into the room and threw herself into Logan's embrace.

"Yeah Chuck called me home and said something was wrong with you." He replied holding her close to him.

"Damn it Faye." Sydney muttered under her breath. "I…I…I…" she began before covering her mouth and darting into the bathroom.

Logan followed her, thoroughly confused, but held her hair back as she tossed up the contents of her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Logan." Sydney said flushing the toilet and washing her mouth out.

"Sydney what the hell is going on?" Logan asked standing in front of her, holding her by the shoulders so she wouldn't try to escape.

"I'm pregnant." Sydney mumbled, inaudible to most but Logan heard and his eyes went wide with shock. "I'm so sorry Logan." Sydney said through tears.

She ran out the room and curled up on the bed. Logan stood in the bathroom for a minute before coming to his senses and walking into the bedroom.

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"Yyyess"

"Stop crying Australia. It'll be all right."

"I'm so scared Logan."

"I know baby but we'll figure it out. You're going to be a mommy."

"Yeah and you're going to be a daddy."

"Holy crap you're right."

"We're going to be parents Logan."

"Yeah" Logan said with a smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Those go to Marvel. I do however own Faye and Sydney.**

**I just wanted to tell everyone how as reviewed this fic: **BirdieTitus16, Logan's Wolverette, Inwe Tasartir, random hyper person, Britt601, Aphrodite96, Forever Writing Dani, DeathsSilencedAngel, Xami Howlett, Vaughn Tyler, shariena, blizard, Lea, irishblue69, dancingsilverwolf, KingPress, xeongoddess, Hiezen Uchiha, cylobaby, Loveless87, Wolfy Pup, Midnight Wolf-94, Firefly-ErinMW, Red red red ribbon, Mystica Prime, and Carlypso. All of your reviews have ment a great deal to me and have kept this story alive so I dedicate this last chapter to you!

**Once Upon a Dream Part XXII**

"I am going to be the best auntie in the whole world." Faye said plopping a handful of shopping bags onto the couch Sydney was sitting on.

"You do realize that the baby is actually your second cousin."

"Oh details details. It's all the same." Faye replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You really should stop buying stuff." Sydney stated peaking into the shopping bags. "Everything isn't going to fit into mine and Logan's room, no less the baby's."

Nearly a month after Logan returned he finally convinced Sydney to move into the mansion with him. Professor Xavier arranged for the couple to have private living quarters in one of the seldom used wings of his massive home. Logan even managed to wrestle a ring on Sydney's finger. The wedding was simple, only close friends and family. Now with just half a month left in her pregnancy Sydney was banned from work and slightly on the grouchy side.

"What names have you decided on?" Jean asked from where she was sitting using her telekinesis to knit a baby blanket.

Well Logan wants Daniel John or Amy Grace. I want Jack Sheldon or Abigail Kate. I guess we'll just have to toss a coin and see who wins."

"Oh ah just can't wait ta hold that little one." Rogue gushed from Remy's lap.

"Oui ma Cherie, den you be wantin one too." Remy remarked.

"Oh hush sugah." Rogue replied lightly smacking his arm.

"Well you're both welcome to babysit anytime." Sydney laughed. "I'll need someone to look after the little tyke when I go back to work."

"I'll fight you for it!" Faye yelled jumping up putting up her fists.

"I think der be enough baby to go around Faye. You'll want to share after a while." Remy laughed.

"Yeah one look at ah dirty diaper and Faye will be hidiin in ah corner." Rogue said giggling.

"Oh ha ha ha." Faye rolled her eyes.

"Well not that this hasn't been fun but frankly I'm exhausted." Sydney said rolling her pregnant self off the couch. "I think I'll just go take a nap."

Remy made a move to help up the pregnant woman but received a glare instead. Sydney was halfway across the room before she felt a trickle of water run down her legs and the splash that followed.

"Oh crap." She said looking down. "I don't think that's pee."

The room was instantly in an uproar. Jean's knitting needles dropped to the ground as she contacted the professor who would in turn notify Logan was on a mission with Storm, Cyclops, Bobby, Kitty, and Peter. Rogue fell to the ground as Remy abruptly stood up and Faye was quiet for nearly half a second before jumping up and letting out a loud shout of joy.

Sydney looked around at the occupants of the room and then down to her large belly and sighed. It would be a long night and she really wanted that nap. Jean snapped into action and first told Faye, who was jumping around dancing for joy, to kindly shut it, and then left to go get Sydney's baby bag. Remy got Sydney to the car with Rogue's help and Faye just followed the trio like a lovesick puppy.

* * *

"Really you two don't have to stay." Sydney told Rogue and Remy, absentmindedly rubbing her belly as she lay propped up in the hospital bed.

"Oui we do." Remy replied, "De Wolverine wouldn't like it if we left you alone."

"Besides" piped Rogue, "You're one of mah best friends Sugah. Who else but Remy and meh will protect you from the hyped up pixie?"

"Well at least Jean took her home." Sydney replied. "One more hour with her and I would have put her in the bed next to me in a full body cast."

Remy chuckled and Rogue grinned shaking her head. "How long do ya think it'll be before Logan gets here?"

As if on cue Logan burst through the door and rushed to Sydney's side.

"You have impeccable timing Logan." Rogue said closing the magazine she'd been thumbing through.

"How's the baby?" he questioned.

"The baby is fine, I'm fine, everyone is fine except for Faye who is loopy." Sydney replied.

"Faye's always been loopy." Logan chuckled kissing his wife's forehead.

A contraction cut through Sydney's body and she squeezed Logan's hand for dear life. As the contraction subsided and Sydney sank back into the pillows Logan pulled his hand from hers and gave it a shake.

"Geeze Australia I know I'm made of metal but that hurt."

"I can vouch for that." Remy said shaking his own hand which had been in Logan's place previously.

"Well I think we'll take our leave." Rogue said getting up. "Keep us updated you two."

She gave Sydney a small hug and patted Logan's back then, with Remy, who had followed the same procedure along with giving the couple his signature grin, wished the two good luck and left for home.

* * *

Twelve hours later and after a great deal of pain and swearing Sydney lay in the hospital bed, tired but happy, holding little Daniel Jack in her arms with the X-family gathered around.

"Oh aren't you just too precious." Storm cooed at the sleeping baby.

"He's absolutely adorable." Jean murmured.

"He has his mother's eyes but his father's nose." Xavier added thoughtfully.

"As long as he doesn't have the mutton chop gene I don't care." Sydney laughed. "Sorry Logan."

"Well as long as he doesn't get the gene that makes Faye crazy I'm good."

"I call first dibs on babysitting." Faye remarked gazing lovingly at the small baby.

"Oh ah just can't wait to get you home." Rogue said. "Remy can we get one?"

Remy's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as the entire room busted out in laughter.

"I love you Australia." Logan whispered to Sydney.

"I love you too Logan." She whispered back pressing a kiss to his lips and then to her little boys forehead. "Sweet dreams my beautiful prince. It's where your mommy and daddy first met."

"Yeah" Logan chuckled "Once upon a dream."

**Wow, I can't believe this is actually over. It feels like I've been working on it for years. Well more like one year. I'm extremely happy to have finished this, I had a few doubts at times, there were some ideas that I could have incorporated into this but I decided to just leave it as it is. Again an enormous thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their watch list and their favorite list, and to everyone who just plain read this! You guys rock!**


End file.
